La Meute
by AlexNuminex
Summary: C'est en rentrant chez lui, après une journée au lycée comme les autres qu'Alex va faire une rencontre qui va changer sa vie : un Loup-garou ! Il va alors découvrir le monde mystérieux des créatures surnaturelles, accompagné par Max, son meilleur ami et Cassandra, une jeune chaman qui semble en savoir beaucoup sur les Loup-garous… Ensemble, ils vont devoir faire face aux nouveaux d
1. Chapitre I : Le Nouveau né

Chapitre I : Le Nouveau né

La sonnerie retentit et le son de la cloche électronique est vite couvert par les bruits de chaises et de trousses que l'on ferme. Il est 16h et c'est la fin des cours pour la majorité des élèves. Moi, c'est Alex. Je suis en Première Scientifique depuis plusieurs mois. Nous sommes en Novembre et les jours raccourcissent déjà… Avec le froid qui s'est installé, je ne vais pas traîner pour rentrer chez moi !

J'habite chez mes parents, à une demi-heure de marche du lycée. Je mets mes écouteurs et lance ma musique. Une musique intense, rythmée, qui me donne la motivation de braver encore un peu le froid. Malgré ma musique j'ai l'impression d'entendre des grognements un peu plus loin. J'enlève mes écouteurs et ce sont bien des grognements que j'entends ! Je pense que ça vient de la ruelle que je vais bientôt dépasser. Je regarde le reste de la rue : personne… C'est un peu inquiétant comme ambiance d'ailleurs… Je m'approche de la ruelle et ose pencher un peu la tête pour jeter un regard. Au fond de la ruelle, parmi les cartons et les bennes à ordures je vois une masse sombre et une queue de chien ou de loup, c'est sûrement un animal. Ça doit être lui qui pousse ces grognements.

Je décide de m'approcher doucement. Alors que je suis arrivé à mi-distance, mon pied tape dans une canette qui trainait ! L'animal s'immobilise. Il sait que quelqu'un l'observe. Je vois alors l'animal se dresser lentement sur ses pattes arrières ! Il a la carrure d'un homme mais plus grand et plus musclé. Son visage est celui d'un loup et son corps est recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure noire. Maintenant qu'il est entièrement debout je vois aussi derrière lui la queue touffue qui complète le tableau présent devant moi… Nous nous fixons du regard : moi, tétanisé par la peur et lui, attendant sûrement une réaction de ma part. Les secondes s'écoulent lentement avant qu'un réflexe de survie ne fasse surface dans mon cerveau. Même si je me souviens vaguement que la rue derrière moi est déserte à cette heure, je me retourne d'un coup pour prendre la fuite, courir, essayer de trouver de l'aide. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions : je ne suis pas un grand sprinteur et un animal, quel qu'il soit, est généralement plus adapté à la course qu'un humain… Je cours donc pour sortir de la ruelle. Mais alors que je pose un pied dans la rue principale, je sens mon autre jambe agrippée avec force, suivi d'une vive douleur au mollet. J'en ai le souffle coupé ! Je tombe au sol, ma jambe gauche toujours maintenue en l'air par la créature. Je tente de me mettre sur le dos et je vois alors des crocs, plantés profondément dans ma chair, provoquant une brûlure qui se répand comme une langue de feu le long de ma jambe… La bête relève alors les yeux et cette fois, je vois de près ce regard jaune brillant qui m'avait figé sur place dans la ruelle. C'est la dernière chose que je vois ce jour là, puisque je perds conscience quelques secondes après…

Je me réveille en sursaut dans mon lit. Je suis tout tremblant et j'ai des sueurs… Je regarde tout autour de moi. Pas de doute j'ai du faire un cauchemar ! Mais c'était tellement réaliste : la ruelle, la créature, la peur, la morsure… Pris d'un doute je dégage rapidement mes draps pour constater que ma cuisse est intacte. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Je me lève et vais rejoindre mon père dans le salon pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes après ma mère nous rejoint et me dit :

— C'était bien ta soirée chez Max ?

— Heu… Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Hier, tu m'as envoyé un message à 17h pour me dire que tu dormais chez Max. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

— Ah si ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Je pense que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool parce que j'ai du mal à me souvenir de toute la soirée…

— Oui on a bien vu ça ! Quand le père d'un de tes amis t'as ramené tu dormais déjà ! Il a insisté pour te porter jusqu'à ta chambre tellement tu étais fatigué…

— Je le remercierais alors…

En réalité, je ne me souviens absolument pas d'une quelconque soirée et je suis même sûr qu'aucune n'était prévue hier soir. Ça voudrait dire que… Non, c'est pas possible ! Je me lève de table et retourne dans ma chambre. Je saisis mon téléphone et vois de légères traces de sang séché sur la moitié basse de l'écran : là où se situe le clavier… Je sens que la tête me tourne… Serait-ce possible que ce rêve n'en soit pas un ? Et si oui, comment expliquer que ma jambe n'ait aucune trace de la morsure ? Et qui est cet homme qui m'a a priori sauvé la vie et ramené chez moi comme si de rien n'était ? Trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je dois m'appuyer sur mon bureau pour ne pas tomber. Mon père passe alors dans le couloir :

— Ça va ? me demande-t-il, inquiet.

— Pas trop… Je pense que j'ai encore une gueule de bois d'hier soir et j'ai peut être attrapé froid aussi… Je pense que je ne vais pas aller en cours aujourd'hui…

— D'accord je comprends. Repose toi bien. Mais la prochaine fois tu feras plus attention ! dit-il avec un sourire.

— Bonne journée à vous deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends le gravier crisser sous les pneus des voitures de mes parents. Je suis enfin seul. Je ne suis pas vraiment malade mais je sens que mon corps réagit bizarrement. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose en moi que mon corps essaye de rejeter. Je sens soudain les muscles de mon dos qui bougent ! Mes os commencent à craquer et on dirait qu'ils s'allongent. Mon dos se courbe et mes jambes s'allongent à la manière des pattes d'un loup ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mes doigts s'allongent également et se couvrent de poils ! En quelques dizaines de secondes c'est mon corps tout entier qui est couvert d'un épais pelage noir. Enfin, c'est mon visage qui se déforme : je sens ma mâchoire grandir et mon nez devenir un museau, mes dents deviennent des crocs et je sens mes canines s'allonger. Puis c'est le retour au calme. Je prends conscience de ce qu'il vient de m'arriver. Je suis maintenant le même genre de créature que celle qui m'a attaqué hier soir…

Je mesure plus de deux mètres, avec des muscles puissants et saillants. Je suis couvert de poils et mes mains ont maintenant des griffes. Je suis mi-homme mi-loup. Je calme doucement ma respiration et m'efforce de bouger avec le plus de lenteur possible, je ne veux pas risquer de tout renverser sur mon passage. Je sors donc doucement de ma chambre. Je marche jusqu'à mon salon, baissant la tête pour passer l'embrasure de la porte et je me vois enfin dans le grand miroir. Je remarque que contrairement à mon agresseur, mes yeux sont rouge. J'ai soudain un frisson qui me parcours l'échine. Mon flair me fait comprendre qu'il y a une biche à quelques centaines de mètres de chez moi ! J'habite en effet dans une résidence en bordure de forêt et il m'arrive souvent, lors de mes balades, de voir au loin des cerfs, des biches ou des lapins. Je suis surexcité par cette odeur de proie, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais sortir de chez moi… Sous cette forme c'est pas la peine d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée… Je ne vois qu'une solution : la baie vitrée !

J'habite au deuxième étage et le salon a une baie vitrée. C'est de la folie mais l'appel du sang est plus fort ! Je prends de l'élan et saute à travers la vitre. J'atterris quatre mètres plus bas sur le gravier. Avec le verre, je me suis fait plusieurs entailles au bras. Je retire difficilement les éclats et je vois que je saigne légèrement. Mais… la plaie se referme doucement ! Je me soigne tout seul ! C'est sans doute pour ça que ma jambe était normale ce matin. J'ai du régénérer mes cellules pendant la nuit.

Je me relève donc et fonce le plus vite possible vers la forêt, je veux rapidement être à l'abri des regards. Je sens désormais mes nouveaux muscles qui se mettent en action, me propulsant à toute vitesse vers l'endroit d'où émane l'odeur de ma proie. J'arrive en quelques minutes dans le sous bois. Je n'arrête pas ma course et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu me voir, j'avais déjà sauté à la gorge de la biche ! Je sens le sang chaud couler dans ma bouche. Mes crocs ont tout transpercé sur leur passage, tuant la bête sur le coup. Je me rend compte que je suis presque dans la même situation que la créature qui m'a attaqué hier… Il a du faire un effort extrême pour me raccompagner chez moi au lieu de m'achever et de me dévorer. Contrairement à lui, je m'empresse de déchirer de gros lambeaux de chair sur les flancs de la biche.

J'ai une faim incroyable, une faim de loup ! Je souris intérieurement à l'évocation de cette expression qui m'est venue naturellement… Je suis désormais une créature nouvelle et je vais devoir me méfier de mes nouvelles pulsions sanguinaires ! Une fois repus, je sens une grande fatigue m'envahir. Je ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça : je dois avoir dépensé beaucoup d'énergie lors de ma transformation. Je m'éloigne donc de la carcasse et m'assoupis entre deux rochers sur un tas de mousse.

Cette fois je me réveille en forêt et je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé. J'ai accepté ma nouvelle forme. Je vois que je suis redevenu humain. J'espère que dormir ne sera pas ma seule façon de quitter ma forme de loup… Mais bon, pour le moment, c'est une bonne nouvelle car je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et que je ne suis pas bloqué dans une forme ou l'autre. Je me lève donc et prends le chemin du retour. En marchant, je remarque aussi que mes habits sont restés intactes malgré la transformation. Je pense que ça doit faire partie du processus, que mes habits doivent être considérés au même titre que ma peau et doivent se fondre en moi pour donner mon pelage. Au moins ça s'annonce pratique ce côté là : ne pas être obligé de se retrouver nu après une transformation et ne pas devoir acheter des habits par dizaines… Au fil de mes pensées je regagne ma maison. Avec la clef cachée sous le paillasson j'ouvre la porte et décide de profiter de ma journée à la maison pour me détendre et commencer à réfléchir sur ce que va devenir ma vie. Il faudrait que je retrouve celui qui m'a mordu et lui demander de m'apprendre comment contrôler mes pulsions et mes métamorphoses. Je me demande aussi comment je vais faire au lycée demain… J'espère ne pas avoir de problèmes et rester discret.

— Mais ?… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Ce sont mes parents qui sont rentrés. Il va falloir être convainquant…

— Vers midi des gosses jouaient au ballon en bas de la résidence. Le ballon a tapé une voiture et ça a déclenché l'alarme. Le proprio est descendu les engeuler et il a tiré dans le ballon, qui a atterri dans la baie vitrée…

— Je vois… Il est passé où le ballon ?

— Je… Je l'ai percé et je l'ai rejeté par la fenêtre…

— D'accord… Ça va encore nous coûter une fortune cette baie vitrée et on risque d'avoir de gros courant d'air cette nuit ! On va sortir des couvertures en plus ! Ça va mieux toi ?

— Oui c'est bon merci. J'ai pu me reposer cette après-midi et je retourne au lycée demain matin.

C'est bon ! Ils m'ont fait confiance. J'ai gagné un sursis du côté de mes parents. Je sens que ça va être un challenge quotidien de ne pas me faire démasquer… Lorsque nous allons nous coucher, mes parents s'enfouissent sous d'épaisses couvertures alors que moi, dans ma chambre je suis bien : ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Mon corps est plus chaud qu'avant donc je ne ressens pas le froid. Il va falloir que je fasse une liste de mes nouvelles aptitudes au fur et à mesure que je les découvre !


	2. Chapitre II : Une rencontre inattendue

Chapitre II : Une rencontre inattendue

Aujourd'hui je retourne au lycée. Alors que je pars de chez moi, je mets mes écouteurs et ma musique. L'instant d'après je les retire violemment : le son est bien trop fort ! Je regarde mon téléphone et vois que le volume est réglé comme d'habitude… Ça doit être encore une de mes nouvelles aptitudes : ma sensibilité auditive est décuplée depuis ma transformation. Je vais devoir faire mon trajet sans musique. Ça serait intéressant d'ailleurs si je pouvais me transformer pour courir jusqu'au lycée ! C'est bien sûr juste une idée parce que je serais visible dans la rue et que je ne pourrais pas non plus redevenir humain une fois devant le lycée… Je marche donc normalement vers mon lycée. Je me sens un peu observé au début mais je me rends vite compte que ce n'est qu'une impression et que je m'inquiète pour rien. Quelques mètres avant de franchir le portail, une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter ! Je me retourne et je vois Max, mon meilleur ami. Nous sommes dans la même classe cette année et ça va aussi être un challenge de ne pas lui révéler mon secret… Nous avançons dans les bâtiments parmi tous les autres élèves. J'ai vraiment du mal avec tout le bruit autour de nous, les casiers qui se ferment, les rires et les discussions entre les élèves… Vivement que les cours commencent et que l'ambiance soit plus calme. Nous montons donc jusqu'à notre premier cours : biologie. Aujourd'hui nous avons dissection. Je suis avec Max en binôme et nous commençons nos travaux pratiques. Au bout d'une demi-heure je me coupe le long du doigt avec le scalpel que je laisse tomber au sol ! Je me dépêche de dissimuler ma blessure pour que personne ne voit ma guérison. Max était en train de rédiger notre compte rendu et ne s'est aperçu de rien. Je me penche pour ramasser mon scalpel et lorsque je relève la tête, mon regard croise celui d'une autre élève. Mince… J'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu que je m'étais blessé… Je me redresse et continue mon travail comme si de rien n'était, faisant passer mon sang pour le sang du rat que nous venons de disséquer. Je passe ainsi de cours en cours, subissant à chaque fois les bruits incessants des couloirs. Alors que je vais prendre ma pause déjeuner à midi, la fille du cours de biologie de ce matin vient me voir. Il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Cassandra, je ne la connais pas très bien mais nous sommes dans la même classe depuis septembre. Je sens qu'elle va me poser des questions… Comme avec mes parents, il va falloir que je trouve une explication.

— Salut ! Tu me reconnais ? On est dans la même classe. Je m'appelle Cassandra.

— Oui je me souviens de toi ! Je m'appelle Alex. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

— Oui. Mais nous ne pouvons pas en parler ici, il y a trop de monde. En tout cas je peux déjà te dire que je sais ce que tu es et que j'ai une partie des réponses que tu cherches…

— De quoi tu parles ? Tu sais quoi de moi ?

— Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à 19h devant le lycée, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

C'est bizarre… Au lieu de me poser des questions elle me dit qu'elle a des réponses ? Comment sait-elle que je me pose des questions ? Et comment peut-elle savoir exactement ce que je suis ? Je suis intrigué par cette fille pourtant si discrète dans la classe… J'envoie un message à mes parents :

« Je vais travailler chez Max. Je rentre un peu tard. Gardez moi de quoi manger. »

« Ok. À ce soir. »

Le reste de la journée je suis dans mes pensées, je n'écoute pas les cours. En même temps, comment me concentrer avec tout ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment ? J'essaye quand même de prendre quelques notes et de répondre vaguement quand Max me parle. À 16h je propose à Max qu'on aille chez lui pour travailler un peu. Il est étonné mais accepte quand même. Nous travaillons mais je n'arrête pas de regarder ma montre. A 18h30 je pars de chez lui pour retourner devant le lycée. J'arrive à l'heure et Cassandra me rejoint :

— Alors le Loup-garou ? T'as décidé de venir, c'est bien !

— Tu m'as appelé comment ?

— Ben Loup-garou ! C'est bien ce que tu es non ? Tu te transforme en homme-loup, tu guéris en accéléré, tes cinq sens sont aiguisés, je continue la liste ou c'est bon ?

— C'est bon… Comment tu l'as su ?

— J'ai appris qu'il y avait un nouveau Loup en ville et quand j'ai vu que t'étais mal à l'aise j'ai eu des doutes. Doutes qui ont été confirmés quand tu t'es coupé avec ton scalpel.

— Comment tu sais tout ça ? Et quelles sont les réponses dont tu me parlais ce midi ? Que sais-tu sur les Loup-garous ?

— Je suis ce que ton espèce appelle une chaman. Nous sommes les conseillères des meutes. Nous nous transmettons le savoir de générations en générations. Ma mère est donc aussi une chaman ainsi que ma grand-mère. Les Loups comme toi vivent en meute. Un peu comme les vrais loups en fait : un Alpha mène les Bêtas, car c'est en groupe que les Loup-garous sont les plus forts. Le fait d'être ensemble vous permet d'accroître vos capacités individuelles.

— Ça veut dire que nous somme nombreux ?

— Ici ? Non, pas particulièrement. Mais dans le monde on peut vous compter par centaines. Et vous n'êtes pas les seules espèces surnaturelles qui peuplent ce monde. Il y en a trop pour que je te fasse une liste mais je t'en dirais plus au fil du temps si nous sommes amenés à en rencontrer.

— Comment je vais faire pour trouver une meute ? Ça existe les speed-dating pour meute ?

— Qui te parle d'en trouver une ? Pourquoi pas en fonder une ? Tu as sûrement déjà compris que ton pouvoir se transmet par la morsure. Tu peux donc recruter des humains.

— Pourquoi pas… Mais il faut d'abord que j'apprenne comment maîtriser ma nouvelle forme. Je veux pouvoir passer de l'une à l'autre à volonté avant de commencer à recruter. Comme ça, je pourrais les guider lorsqu'ils seront dans la même situation…

— Je vois… Je vais essayer de t'aider. Je suis humaine donc je n'ai pas d'expérience pratique mais j'ai lu pas mal de vieux ouvrages sur ce genre d'apprentissage. Demain on sera samedi. Ce qui veut dire pas de cours et donc du temps pour faire ce qu'on veut. Je te propose qu'on se retrouve quelque part pour que tu commences ton entraînement.

— J'habite pas loin de la forêt du Chêne Blanc. On peut se retrouver là-bas à 10h si tu veux.

— Marché conclus.

J'arrive chez moi en début de soirée et je suis beaucoup plus en confiance que ce matin face à mes parents. Je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas seul, que je suis accompagné par quelqu'un et que je vais apprendre à me contrôler. C'est revigoré par cette rencontre inattendue que je m'endors, serein.


	3. Chapitre III : Maîtrise de soi

Chapitre III : Maîtrise de soi

Ce matin je m'habille comme pour aller en rando. J'explique à mes parents que j'ai rendez-vous avec des amis en forêt pour faire un trek. Ils me souhaitent bonne journée sans se douter de rien. Je marche vers le sous-bois et essaye de retrouver Cassandra à l'odeur. En vain malheureusement, je ne maîtrise pas encore assez mes sens pour reconnaître et suivre une odeur particulière, surtout que la forêt regorge de nombreuses effluves différentes… Je regarde donc le message qu'elle m'a envoyé sur mon téléphone où elle m'indique le chemin qu'elle a emprunté. Je la rejoins rapidement et après un rapide bonjour nous commençons l'entraînement :

— Le secret c'est le contrôle de soi. Tout est une question de volonté. Si tu veux déclencher la transformation il faut le vouloir très fort et il en va de même pour redevenir humain. La seule difficulté c'est que pour redevenir humain tu dois être calme. Si ton coeur bat trop vite ou que tu es en colère ça ne marchera pas… En fait, c'est comme un muscle, plus tu utiliseras la métamorphose, plus ce sera facile et plus ça te viendra naturellement. Mais pour ça il faut commencer dès maintenant !

— D'accord, je vais essayer. Mais éloignes-toi un peu, je ne voudrais pas te blesser accidentellement…

Je me concentre alors profondément. Je veux me métamorphoser, je me focalise sur cette idée, comme dans une bulle. Je sens alors le mécanisme se mettre en route. Comme il y a deux jours, mes os se déforment et je mets moins d'une minute à me transformer : cette fois je l'ai déclenché volontairement et mon corps n'a pas essayé de lutter. C'est fait, je suis de nouveau dans la peau d'une créature surnaturelle. Je vais maintenant essayer de faire la manoeuvre inverse. Ce sera une première parce que la dernière fois j'étais endormi pendant le processus… C'est parti. Je me concentre sur le désir de redevenir humain. Mais je suis déconcentré par des voix au loin ! Je les entends comme si elles étaient à côté de moi :

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ? »

« Un loup peut-être… »

« Mais vous avez vu les marques de crocs ? C'est plus gros que ça ! »

« Et puis des loups, on en a pas vu ici depuis des années ! »

Mince ! Ce sont des chasseurs et on dirait qu'ils sont tombés sur la carcasse que j'ai dévoré hier… Je panique, il faut que je me calme ! Mais plus le temps passe plus j'ai peur qu'ils viennent dans notre direction ! Je ne parviens pas à me calmer ! Cassandra s'en rend compte et s'éloigne encore de quelques pas. Elle me conseille de courir, tout en restant à l'abri de la forêt. Je m'élance alors dans la direction opposée aux chasseurs. J'utilise toute la puissance que mes muscles me fournissent. Je laisse derrière moi Cassandra, qui peut toujours se faire passer pour une randonneuse. Je sens le vent qui tente en vain de freiner ma course, je vois le paysage forestier défiler autour de moi à toute vitesse, c'est une sensation tellement grisante ! Je ralentis ma course jusqu'à m'arrêter complètement. Mon cœur bat vite mais ce n'est plus par peur ou par inquiétude. Je me sens plus calme. J'ai compris : l'effort me permet de me calmer ! Je me concentre maintenant sur ma transformation et le mécanisme se met en route. Cette sensation est plus étrange parce que tout mon corps se réduit ! Mes poils rétrécissent et mes habits se reforment à partir de mon pelage. Je suis maintenant seul, au beau milieu de la forêt… C'est malin ça… Je vais devoir faire le retour à pied. Sauf si… Je me focalise sur mon ouïe. J'essaye de percevoir la discussion des chasseurs mais je suis trop loin. J'avance donc à petite foulée en revenant sur mes pas. Je vais essayer de rejoindre le chemin que j'ai pris tout à l'heure tout en guettant si de nouveaux sons sont à ma portée.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je perçois des bruits de moteurs au loin sur ma droite. Je change de direction et me rapproche de la source du bruit. Cette fois j'entends aussi des voix. Ce sont bien les chasseurs de tout à l'heure. Ils ont quitté la forêt pour rejoindre leurs pick-up en bord de route. Je me suis rapproché pour les avoir en visuel et savoir combien ils sont. Ils sont une quinzaine :

— Il va falloir faire venir un véto pour savoir quel animal c'est…

— Oui parce que faudrait pas qu'on nous pique nos proies !

— Et encore moins notre bétail !

— Je sais ce qu'il faut faire. Il faut installer des caméras thermiques à plusieurs endroits dans la forêt et filmer pendant une semaine ou deux. On verra bien si on voit passer notre animal mystérieux… Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous équiper.

Ainsi il y aurait aussi des fermiers ? Intéressant… Je comprends leur inquiétude : un animal de mon gabarit est plus qu'un danger pour leurs troupeaux ! Cependant je vais avoir besoin de m'entraîner ici pendant les prochaines semaines et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me faire démasquer par ces hommes armés… Je vais devoir y réfléchir. En tout cas je sais que pour aujourd'hui c'est bon, ils ne reviendront pas en forêt. Je m'éloigne donc et je me transforme. Sous cette forme je serais plus rapide pour rejoindre Cassandra, en espérant qu'elle m'ait attendu…

Je la retrouve une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et nous continuons l'entraînement. Je fais des progrès car j'ai de moins en moins de mal à redevenir humain. En milieu d'après-midi nous faisons pause. Je commence à atteindre mes limites et je suis essoufflé.

— La prochaine étape va être de contrôler tes sens, me dit-elle. Il faut que tu apprennes à t'isoler du bruit ambiant par exemple. Sinon tu vas avoir du mal au lycée… Entre le bruit des couloirs et le fait d'entendre tous les murmures dans les salles environnantes…

— Je suppose que c'est encore une question de concentration ? J'ai réussi à le faire pendant que je courrais. Je me suis focalisé sur le paysage qui défilait et j'ai complètement occulté ce qui m'entourait.

— C'est tout à fait ça. Au début, il faudra que tu trouves un repère sur lequel te concentrer puis ce sera de plus en plus facile.

— Et un dernier point que je voudrais éclaircir avant qu'on rentre : le jour de ma première transformation j'ai senti une biche à quelques centaines de mètres et je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de sortir de chez moi pour aller la chasser. Je veux savoir comment contrôler cet « appel du Sang ». Ça risquerait de me poser des problèmes si ça recommence…

— Oui c'est clair ! Si ça t'arrive en plein milieu d'un cours j'aimerais pas être dans la même salle ! En fait, c'est ta première transformation qui t'a déclenché cette faim. C'est instinctif. Un nouveau Loup se nourrit de la première proie qu'il trouve. Et cette faim reviendra à chaque pleine lune malheureusement… C'est la contrepartie de votre puissance : votre instinct est aussi plus fort et vous ne pouvez pas le contrôler éternellement.


	4. Chapitre IV : Max

Chapitre IV : Max

Le lendemain je décide de retourner en forêt pour écouter où les chasseurs vont poser leurs caméras. J'ai élaboré mon plan hier : je vais repérer et cartographier toutes les caméras. De cette manière, si je décide d'aller en forêt, je n'aurais qu'à aller dans des zones non filmées. Je passe donc ma journée à les suivre de loin et à repérer sur la carte que j'ai achetée pour l'occasion, la position et l'orientation des caméras. Si je me débrouille pour ne passer devant aucune de ces caméras pendant les deux prochaines semaines ils arrêteront sûrement leurs investigations et je serai de nouveau tranquille.

Et c'est ce que j'ai réussi à faire ! J'ai réussi à poursuivre mes entraînements de transformation en dehors du champ des caméras. Ils ont pourtant essayé plusieurs fois de me piéger : au début c'était avec des bouts de viande placés à des endroits de passage, puis des enregistrements avec des voix de loups et ils sont allés jusqu'à attacher un agneau vivant à un arbre en face de la caméra en espérant que le loup ne pourrait pas résister à l'appel d'une proie si facile. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer qu'ils étaient face à une intelligence humaine ! Bref… Je suis maintenant en mesure d'utiliser la totalité de mes capacités : la transformation, l'ouïe, l'odorat, la force, etc. Il me faut franchir la prochaine étape… Devenir un Alpha en formant ma meute. Je n'en ai pas trop envie car ça entraînera de grandes responsabilités. De plus, je dois bien choisir qui je vais transformer car il ne doit pas être trop imprévisible et nous devons maintenir une relation de confiance réciproque. J'ai appris par Cassandra que l'Alpha n'est pas un titre définitif. C'est aux Bêtas de choisir intuitivement leur Alpha et rien n'est fixé : du jour au lendemain un Bêta peut devenir l'Alpha, tout dépend de la volonté de l'ensemble de la meute… Tout à mes pensées j'ai complètement oublié la présence de Max à mes côtés ! Il vient passer la nuit chez moi et nous sommes donc côte à côte sur le chemin de ma résidence. Je m'arrête soudain et le fixe du regard. Voilà ! Je l'ai mon premier Bêta ! Max, mon meilleur ami, celui en qui j'ai confiance et qui me fait confiance. Il correspond parfaitement à ce que je recherche. Mais comment va-t-il encaisser ma proposition ? Je m'apprête quand même à lui dire que les créatures surnaturelles existent et que je peux me transformer en une créature mi-homme mi-loup taillée pour la chasse ! Dont la chasse à l'homme… Et qui plus est, je vais lui proposer de devenir comme moi ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop paniquer et que dans le pire des cas j'arriverai à gérer la situation. Je vois qu'il passe une main devant mon visage comme pour voir si je suis toujours dans la même dimension. C'est vrai que je le fixe depuis déjà plus d'une minute…

— Allo ? T'es toujours parmi nous ?

— Oui oui Max, c'est bon. J'étais dans mes pensées désolé…

— Rien de grave j'espère ?

— Ça… On verra bien…

— Tu veux m'en parler ?

— Oui, je te dirai tout ce soir, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Sur ce, nous rentrons chez moi. La soirée se passe bien, malgré quelques regards intrigués de la part de Max qui se demande toujours de quoi je vais lui parler ce soir. Au moment de nous coucher je lui dis discrètement :

— Ne t'endors pas de suite. Une fois que mes parents dormiront, on va sortir de chez moi, il faut que je te montre un truc en forêt. On va sortir sans bruit.

— D'accord mais tu m'inquiètes un peu là…

— T'as encore rien vu !

Comme convenu nous quittons la résidence une heure plus tard. Nous prenons alors la petite route qui amène en bordure de forêt. J'ai apporté des lampes-torches, bien que je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin à cette heure : il fait encore assez jour pour que je distingue bien le chemin sous mes pas. Je décrète que nous sommes suffisamment loin et nous nous arrêtons au niveau d'un petit amas rocheux, assis sur de la mousse.

— Bon… Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu m'écoutera jusqu'au bout d'accord ?

— Heu… Oui d'accord je t'écoute.

— Bien… C'est parti… J'me lance : l'espèce humaine est loin d'être en haut de la chaîne alimentaire. Toutes les créatures surnaturelles dont regorgent les contes et les légendes existent ! Elles peuplent le monde sans que nous ne les voyons et certaines sont d'ailleurs plus dangereuses que d'autres… Tiens un exemple, les Loup-garous existent ! Je le sais parce que j'en ai vu un il y a un mois !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça n'existe pas ! Soit tu veux me faire une blague soit tu as eu une hallucination…

— Je suis sûr de ce que je dis parce que… Parce que j'en suis un aussi…

— Quoi ? Je te crois pas. Tu dis n'importe quoi… Comment tu pourrait être une créature surnaturelle ? Je te connais, je l'aurais vu s'il t'avait poussé des poils, une queue et des oreilles !

— Bon… Vu que tu ne me crois pas je vais devoir te montrer… Avant que je commence, je te jure que si tu ne bouges pas il ne t'arrivera rien de mal. Je ne vais pas essayer de te blesser, tu peux me faire confiance.

Je m'éloigne alors et lance le processus. Je me métamorphose en quelques secondes et je me retourne doucement vers Max. Le pauvre ! Il est terrifié ! Il s'est relevé à reculons et s'est plaqué contre un arbre. Il est livide. J'ai à peine commencé à redevenir humain qu'il s'est déjà évanoui… Je finis mon retour à la normale et m'assois en face de lui en attendant qu'il se réveille. Je me dis qu'au moins il n'a pas essayé de s'enfuir.

Vingt minutes après, il se réveille doucement. Il a un sursaut en me voyant mais je le rassure rapidement :

— C'est bon tout va bien ! Tu ne risques rien.

— C'était quoi ça ?!

— C'était moi. J'ai changé de forme. Ce que tu as vu c'est ma forme de Loup-garou. Tu me crois maintenant ?

— Ou…Oui mais j'ai encore du mal à me rendre compte de tout ça… Tu es comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

— Depuis un mois maintenant. J'ai attendu de bien maîtriser mes pouvoirs avant de t'en parler.

— Je comprends. Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Oui, une amie. C'est elle qui m'a appris à me maîtriser. Mais on en reparlera plus tard. En attendant, je vais te faire une proposition. Les Loup-garous sont comme les loups : ils ont besoin d'être en meute pour être forts. Or, je suis seul pour le moment. Pour ma meute j'ai besoin de gens forts, en qui j'ai confiance et qui me font confiance. De gens comme toi.

— Tu me… Tu me proposes de devenir comme toi ?

— Oui c'est l'idée. C'est que qu'on appelle « la morsure ». Si je te mords pendant que je suis sous ma forme animale tu vas devenir un Loup-garou. Ça demande un apprentissage mais en suite tu gagnes en vitesse et en force, tes sens sont plus développés et tu guéris de la plupart des blessures en quelques minutes. Tu te souviens le cours de biologie de dissection ? Je m'étais entaillé le doigt au scalpel. Le temps que je ramasse le scalpel et que je me relève j'avais cicatrisé !

— C'est dingue ce que tu me dis ! Mais maintenant que je l'ai vu, je te crois. Pour ce que tu me proposes il va me falloir un peu de temps pour réfléchir… C'est pas rien de devenir une créature surnaturelle… Et c'est un choix sans retour je suppose ?

— Malheureusement oui… Une fois mordu, c'est l'essence même de ton corps qui est changée. Mais tu as bien vu que je peux me dissimuler parmi les humains sans grande difficulté !

— Je te promets d'y réfléchir. Mais je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir… Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer avant que tes parents ne remarquent notre absence.

— Oui, rentrons vite.


	5. Chapitre V : L'union fait la force

Chapitre V : L'union fait la force

Au réveil mes parents n'avaient rien remarqué de particulier. Tant mieux ! Max s'est bien remis de notre escapade en forêt et il ne laisse rien paraître face à mes parents. Nous décidons d'un commun accord de reprendre les cours comme si de rien n'était et ne plus discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Ensuite, il devra prendre sa décision et devenir ou non un Loup-garou. Pendant ce temps je continue de discuter avec Cassandra quand nous pouvons nous éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes. Je lui ai parlé de mon projet avec Max. Elle me dit que je peux révéler son identité, qu'elle est d'accord pour nous aider et devenir notre chaman. Elle me donne les informations qu'il me faut pour maîtriser ma meute : par exemple, si je veux une meute plus grande, il va falloir définir un territoire, des zones de chasses, des règles de conduites et leurs exceptions, il va aussi falloir que nous trouvions un lieu de rencontre hors du lycée où nous pourrons parler librement entre créatures surnaturelles.

Ça y est ! Les deux semaines sont écoulées. Max est tendu. Ça se comprend, il doit me rejoindre en forêt ce soir. Cassandra sera là aussi, pour faire les présentations. Je sens que la nuit va être longue pour nous trois.

Il est 21h quand nous nous rejoignons à l'endroit convenu. Sur le chemin j'ai vu Max et nous finissons le chemin ensemble. Une fois que nous sommes réunis, je regarde mon meilleur ami dans les yeux :

— Alors ? Tu as pris ta décision ?

— Oui. Je… Je veux devenir un Loup-garou. J'accepte de faire partie de ta meute.

— Bien ! Commençons le processus. Je vais me transformer et te mordre l'avant bras. Ça va sûrement faire mal mais tu cicatriseras d'ici demain, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais m'éloigner un peu et me transformer. En attendant, si tu as des questions à poser à Cassandra, c'est le bon moment.

Je m'éloigne d'eux. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques secondes pour me transformer mais je vais leur laisser un peu plus de temps pour qu'ils discutent. Je les entends d'où je suis :

— Alors comme ça c'est toi la chaman ? demande Max.

— Oui, j'ai démasqué Alex au le lendemain de sa transformation donc je l'ai aidé à comprendre tous les changements qui lui sont arrivés.

— D'accord. Et tu penses que j'ai des choses à savoir qu'Alex aurait oublié de me dire ?

— Non, je ne penses pas. En gros, tu vas te transformer d'ici quelques heures je pense. Pour Alex ça a été plus long parce qu'il a perdu connaissance mais ça ne sera pas ton cas.

— Et je vais ressentir quoi durant la transformation ?

— Tu vas sentir tes muscles bouger et tes os se déformer mais ce sera normal. Alex sera à côté de toi de toute façon si tu as besoin qu'il te soutienne. Tu ne risque pas de le blesser gravement vu qu'il régénère beaucoup mieux qu'un humain. En revanche, il faudra que tu évites de t'éloigner. Tu vas ressentir l'appel du sang et on voudrait pas que tu ailles tuer un humain en ville…

— L'appel du sang ? Alex ne m'en a pas parlé…

— C'est une envie incontrôlable de sang. Tu vas vouloir dévorer la première proie que tu trouveras, en l'occurence moi… Mais Alex a prévu le coup : vous allez partir rapidement tous les deux et il va t'aider à chasser ta première proie. Non humaine bien sûr…

— D'accord je vois…

Je décide alors de revenir vers eux. Je vois que ma carrure effraye un peu Max. Je m'avance doucement vers lui. Il sait que je ne lui veux pas de mal mais il y a quand même de quoi être impressionné… Je tends la main vers lui et il vient y déposer son avant bras. J'ouvre ma gueule doucement et m'apprête à lui enfoncer mes crocs dans l'épaule. Après une dernière inspiration je me lance. Mes canines pénètrent la chair. Ça y est, le processus a débuté. Max pousse un hurlement de douleur. Je voudrais lui enlever cette souffrance mais je n'ai pas le choix : plus longtemps mes crocs seront en contact avec son sang, moins son corps combattra la transformation. Enfin, c'est ce que Cassandra m'a dit… J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle dit ! Je la vois d'ailleurs me faire comprendre que je peux arrêter. Je relâche alors la pression et Max tombe à genoux, essoufflé. Il a le souffle court et puissant. Sous le coup de la douleur il est à peine conscient. Mais je sais qu'il va lutter autant que possible pour rester réveillé. Il tient bon et se relève au bout de quelques minutes. Son regard est un peu absent… Je fais signe à Cassandra que je vais m'occuper de lui et qu'elle doit s'en aller maintenant, avant qu'il ne se transforme. Je redeviens humain et fais asseoir Max. Nous sommes tous les deux adossés à un tronc d'arbre.

— Ça y est ? Je suis un Loup-garou ? demande-t-il.

— Oui, ton corps est en train de changer, cellule par cellule. Quand tout ton corps aura été modifié, tu vas subir ta première transformation. J'ai entendu que Cassandra t'avait parlé de l'appel du sang. On va donc partir rapidement vers le Nord, je sens d'ici un groupe de cerfs.

— D'accord, pour l'instant ma blessure continue de me brûler… J'espère que la cicatrisation va vite commencer…

— Oui ça ne devrait pas tarder. Les cellules autour de la plaie sont les premières à se transformer. Tiens regarde, ça commence.

Sur son bras, les trous qu'on laissé mes crocs se referment doucement. Sous la peau c'est au tour des muscles et de la chair de se reconstituer. La douleur diminue aussi et Max est bientôt de nouveau en forme, comme avant la morsure.

— C'est génial ! Nous sommes pratiquement immortels du coup ?

— Pas totalement… Nous avons toujours nos faiblesses. Par exemple, l'argent nous cause des brûlures lorsqu'on est à son contact et ces blessures sont plus longues à cicatriser. Mais c'est notre seul vrai point faible.

— Je vois. Je crois qu'on va remettre notre discussion à plus tard parce que je sens que mon corps commence à bouger ! Si c'est bien ça, je pense que je suis en train de me transformer.

— Détends-toi et tout ce passera bien.

Comme pour moi, sa première transformation dure plusieurs minutes. Son corps n'est pas encore habitué mais mentalement je sais qu'il est prêt. Il reste calme. C'est un bon début. Vers la fin de sa transformation je me transforme à mon tour. Nous faisons à peu près la même taille. D'un signe de tête je lui indique le chemin que nous allons prendre pour notre première partie de chasse. Il fait quelques pas hésitants puis me fait signe qu'il va bien. Nous nous élançons alors à pleine puissance vers le Nord. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres il me dépasse. Ça y est : l'appel du sang fait effet, son odorat s'est soudainement développé et il a lui aussi senti les proies en face de nous. Je le laisse prendre de l'avance.

Quand je le rejoins, il est déjà en train de dévorer un cerf qu'il a attrapé à la gorge. Il me lance un regard presque menaçant ! Il doit être sous l'emprise de l'instinct. Je lui fait donc comprendre que je n'en veux pas à son dîner et je m'éloigne. Je fais le bilan : je viens de fonder ma meute, mon premier Bêta se débrouille très bien et j'ai avec moi une chaman qui a l'air pleine de ressources. Il ne me reste plus qu'à dresser la liste des gens que je pourrais recruter. Je vais commencer par un noyau dur composé de personnes que je connais depuis longtemps puis je réfléchirai à recruter un peu plus loin. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à comment les former. Toutes ces questions d'organisation, je vais devoir les résoudre dans les prochaines semaines mais je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas seul : j'ai deux personnes de confiance avec moi.


	6. Chapitre VI : L'intrusion

Chapitre VI : L'intrusion

Des mois se sont écoulés. Nous sommes maintenant en février et j'ai désormais cinq Bêtas avec moi. Il y a Max, Jaden, Ben, son frère Luc et Julien. Max et moi nous sommes occupés de former les Bêtas. Cassandra s'est chargé à chaque fois de faire l'intermédiaire, leur répondant s'ils avaient des questions ou encore créant de toutes pièces des alibis si quelqu'un devait s'absenter de chez ses parents. Nous avons eu à faire à nos premières pleines lunes… On n'est pas passé loin de la catastrophe quand les parents de Julien ont refusé qu'il sorte de chez lui… Il a fallu le faire passer par la fenêtre et le réceptionner en bas ! Pour ce qui est de choisir nos proies, les cerfs commençaient à se raréfier dangereusement donc nous avons du chercher dans d'autres forêts parce qu'on ne peut pas non plus se permettre de voler le bétail des éleveurs locaux. Tout se passe donc plutôt bien. Nous avons commencé à réfléchir à un lieu de réunion, une sorte de foyer, de refuge. Julien est le plus âgé de la meute et ses parents sont très fortunés alors il pense pouvoir nous fournir de l'argent si nous en avons besoin pour acheter une maison. C'est d'ailleurs ce que nous avons fait assez rapidement. Cassandra et moi nous sommes lancés dans la recherche de grands bâtiments en ruine dans la région. Nous avons fini par trouver un petit manoir que de jeunes propriétaires ont hérité de leurs parents. Il se situe en bord de forêt, à proximité de la ville. Il sera donc facile d'y accéder et ça nous servira d'excuse si on venait à nous demander ce que nous faisons de notre temps libre. Grâce au financement de Julien, nous venons donc de signer avec les héritiers qui avaient d'ailleurs l'air heureux de se débarrasser de cette demeure délabrée !

Nous arrivons tous sur place le lendemain, prêts à entamer le chantier. Trois Loups se transforment pour escalader la façade et ainsi accéder aux derniers étages, dont il manque une partie du toit. Ils sont montés avec des sacs de tuiles en bandoulière, comme si de rien n'était ! C'est vraiment plus efficace cette méthode ! Par contre pour l'intérieur nous allons devoir faire à l'ancienne si nous ne voulons pas l'endommager plus que ça ne l'est déjà ! Nous travaillons donc dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à la soudaine arrivée de Cassandra :

— Il y a une créature surnaturelle dans les parages ! Elle a déjà fait deux victimes et c'est possible qu'elle en fasse d'autres sous peu…

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Mon père travaille en tant que garde forestier et j'ai entendu l'appel radio d'un couple qui était en train de se faire attaquer ! La femme a vu son mari se faire tuer devant ses yeux par « un homme en noir avec de grands yeux blancs, des dents pointues et des griffes ». C'est ce qu'elle a dit par téléphone avant qu'elle ne se fasse tuer à son tour… Il faut rapidement qu'on intervienne avant qu'il ne fasse plus de victimes.

— Allez les gars, on arrête tout et on fonce attraper cette bestiole ! Cassandra, tu sais où ont été trouvés les corps ?

— Oui, je vais vous envoyer les coordonnées GPS sur vos téléphones. Je vais essayer de rejoindre mon père pour savoir s'ils ont d'autres infos.

— D'accord on fonce !

Nous partons tous les sept de la maison, Cassandra en voiture et nous en courant sous notre forme animale. Nous ne tardons pas à rejoindre les coordonnées que nous a indiquées Cassandra. C'est à environ deux kilomètres au Nord, dans une petite clairière. Nous avons sous nos yeux un vrai massacre… Le couple avait installé ses affaires pour la nuit : tente, réchaud à gaz, sac de rando, trépieds pour s'asseoir. Ça pourrait être un endroit paisible mais au lieu de ça nous sommes face à un carnage… Il y a du sang un peu partout et les deux victimes sont en piteux état. C'est bien une créature surnaturelle qui les a attaqué ! Ils n'ont eu aucune chance : ils ont des blessures à peu près partout sur le corps. Ce sont des lacérations profondes et des traces de morsures. Aucun animal ne fait ça ! Un animal tue uniquement pour se nourrir et ça n'a pas été le cas ici. Cette créature tue pour le plaisir. Nous marchons doucement dans la clairière à la recherche d'une odeur différente de celle des victimes. C'est Julien qui détecte l'odeur en premier. Nous suivons donc la piste qui s'enfonce à nouveau dans la forêt. Il ne doit pas être parti depuis longtemps et il rôde sûrement encore dans les parages… Julien se fige et nous fait signe de nous arrêter. Nous cherchons du regard dans la direction qu'il nous indique : au loin je le vois enfin ! Une créature humanoïde complètement noire. Il a de grands yeux complètement blancs qui se démarquent sur son visage. On peut aussi distinguer ses mains avec de longs doigts griffus ainsi qu'une queue reptilienne dans le bas de son dos. Lui aussi nous regarde. Il nous fait face, à une cinquantaine de mètres de nous. Il nous jauge. Je me demande si comme nous il a une part humain ou s'il n'est qu'un prédateur instinctif… Je regarde mes Loups et fais un pas en avant. C'est suffisant pour servir de signal. Nous nous mettons à courir vers la créature et elle fait de même. Je suis en tête et je sais que je vais être le premier en contact avec notre ennemi. Je prends une grande inspiration et saute en me préparant à frapper. Il est plus rapide et agile que moi ! Il esquive mon coup puissant et me lacère le dos avec ses griffes ! Je pousse un grondement de douleur et reprends difficilement mon équilibre. Pendant ce temps Jaden a lui aussi foncé sur le monstre mais se fait éjecter par un revers de la queue : il vole sur quelques mètres et s'écrase contre un arbre. Il a le souffle coupé. Les autres arrivent à leur tour mais s'arrêtent sans l'affronter. L'attaque frontale n'est visiblement pas la bonne solution… Je me redresse lentement. Mes blessures au dos sont profondes et elles vont mettre un peu de temps pour guérir… Ben et Luc font semblant d'attaquer le monstre pour le distraire pendant que Julien lui attrape la queue pour la maintenir au sol. La créature, surprise, se retourne et les deux frères reviennent à la charge pour lui attraper les bras. Ils le maintiennent fermement et je vais les aider pour finir de le plaquer au sol. Il est maintenant impuissant et malgré tout il continue de se débattre. Je me retransforme quelques secondes en humain.

— Max, fonce chercher Cassandra ! Il faut qu'elle le voit. Et profites-en pour ramener des chaînes pour l'attacher quelque part. Fais vite !

Voyant qu'il a compris, je reprend ma forme animale, avec laquelle je serai plus à l'aise pour maintenir le monstre. Max part donc à toute vitesse chercher la chaman.

Vingt minutes après, nous les voyons arriver au loin. Entre temps Jaden est revenu à lui et même s'il boite il va plutôt bien. Il est redevenu humain sans le vouloir lorsqu'il était sonné. Lorsque Cassandra arrive à notre niveau, elle regarde la créature.

— Je reconnais cette espèce… C'est un Mandraquien. À l'origine ils sont humains, comme nous mais une fois transformés, ils ne peuvent plus choisir leur apparence. Ils sont petit à petit emportés par leurs sens et leurs instincts, jusqu'à perdre toute leur humanité… Ils n'en restent pas moins habiles, malins et intelligents ! Leur cerveau est toujours aussi puissant. Que comptez-vous en faire ?

— Justement… On ne sait pas trop… On ne peut pas le tuer comme ça, de sang froid mais en même temps si tu nous dis qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour lui on ne peut pas non plus le relâcher… Pour l'instant on va l'attacher dans la cave du manoir avec les chaînes que je vous ai demandées d'apporter puis on verra par la suite.

— Bonne idée !

Nous ligotons donc le Mandraquien et le portons jusqu'au manoir. Nous plantons de solides attaches dans le mur et nous y fixons le prisonnier. Ce n'est que provisoire bien sûr et nous allons immédiatement chercher une solution.

— Et si on faisait une sorte de prison souterraine ? propose Jaden.

— C'est pas une mauvaise idée, ajoute Max. On pourrait creuser un tunnel d'accès au fond du grand jardin derrière la maison. Si on verrouille bien le tout, il sera à l'abri des regards et ne risquera pas de s'échapper ! Et puis qui sait, rien ne nous dit que c'est la dernière créature surnaturelle dangereuse que nous rencontrerons ! S'il y en a autant dans le monde que ce que m'a dit Cassandra, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on ait besoin d'en capturer d'autres…

— Si tout le monde est d'accord, je propose qu'on fasse appel à une société pour creuser le trou et faire croire à un abri anti-atomique comme il s'en fabrique tant en ce moment.

Tout le monde acquiesce autour de la table et nous repartons en forêt. Il nous reste une dernière chose à faire : nettoyer complètement la scène de crime avant que les gardes forestiers n'aient le temps de voir le massacre. Heureusement, Cassandra a pu intercepter les informations que son père a envoyées aux agents de terrain et elle les a redirigées ailleurs. Ça nous donne un petit délai supplémentaire. Nous retirons tout : les corps, les tentes, les sacs, etc. Le but et de faire croire à un canular et de ne laisser aucune trace du passage des randonneurs. En effet, si nous laissons les corps, un médecin légiste posera trop de questions et si nous ne prenons que les corps, la disparition sera elle aussi douteuse et il y aura une enquête… Une fois cette tâche terminée, nous rentrons enfin nous reposer au manoir. Jaden va mieux, il avait deux côtes cassées et un gros hématome à la hanche. C'est maintenant de l'histoire ancienne grâce à ses pouvoirs. Il en va bien sûr de même pour mes entailles au dos qui se sont refermées.


	7. Chapitre VII : Faire des concessions

Chapitre VII : Faire des concessions

Après plusieurs semaines de réflexion, Cassandra et moi avons décidé de délimiter physiquement notre territoire. Elle connait une méthode ancienne qui consiste à placer des bornes en bois d'ébène tout autour de notre territoire. Une fois le cercle fermé, les bornes seront liées et formeront une barrière visible seulement par les créatures surnaturelles. Cette frontière n'est que visuelle. Elle est là pour signaler aux créatures qu'elles entrent sur notre territoire mais n'empêche personne de la traverser. Et c'est pour cela que je vais devoir demander à certains de mes Loups de prendre une décision capitale : ils devront se faire tatouer à la poudre d'ébène. Ainsi, ils sentiront si une créature surnaturelle traverse la limite. Ce genre de tatouage est bien sûr indélébile et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait à la légère. J'ai laissé une semaine de réflexion à mes Loups pour qu'ils décident qui se fera tatouer. Mais au bout du troisième jour, c'est Max qui se dévoue. Il dit qu'il me doit une faveur étant donné que je l'ai choisi en premier pour ma meute et qu'il sera fier d'être notre guetteur. Je laisse donc à Cassandra le soin de s'organiser avec lui pour ça.

Dans le même temps, nous décidons de continuer d'agrandir la meute, maintenant que nous sommes tous capables de former un nouveau né. Chacun de mes Bêtas va choisir un humain, en qui il a confiance et le transformer. Il sera alors responsable de sa formation jusqu'à ce qu'il soit autonome. C'est ainsi que nous accueillons Henri, Benoit, Jean, Thomas, Raphaël et Paul. Nous les formons séparément mais nous nous réunissons souvent au manoir, que nous avons surnommé le foyer. Les travaux sont finis et nous y sommes maintenant très à l'aise : les chambres sont simples mais les lits sont confortables, la salle commune est aménagée avec des canapés, une télévision, une console et même une table de ping-pong ! L'ambiance qui règne est plutôt celle d'une colonie de vacance. Le problème du Mandraquien est réglé puisqu'il est enfermé dans une des cellules creusées au fond du jardin et la cave a été réaménagée pour en faire une salle de soin au cas où l'un de nous se blesserait gravement et mettrait beaucoup de temps à cicatriser.

C'est dans cette ambiance de décontraction générale que Thomas, un des derniers à avoir été mordu, arrive au foyer complètement essoufflé :

— Les gars, j'ai fait une bourde…

— Calme toi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Ma copine, Emilie, elle sait que je ne suis plus humain… On est ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. On était dans sa chambre, on a commencé à s'embrasser, à s'allonger et j'ai senti mon coeur accélérer. Je me suis pas inquiété plus que ça au début mais quand mon corps a commencé à se transformer j'ai compris que j'avais perdu le contrôle… J'ai pas pu arrêter le phénomène… Je vous laisse imaginer la tête qu'elle a fait ! Elle a hurlé de peur et s'est enfermée dans sa salle de bain. Quand j'ai réussi à reprendre ma forme humaine j'ai essayé de la rassurer mais elle est en état de choc et elle a refusé de me laisser entrer. Je savais pas quoi faire alors je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu.

— On va essayer de gérer ça t'en fais pas ! le rassure Jaden, qui se charge de sa formation.

— Je vais aller lui parler, lui dis-je. Et si je n'arrive pas à la convaincre que nous ne sommes pas dangereux il faudra faire appel à Cassandra…

Je pars donc avec Thomas vers l'appartement de sa copine. Sur le trajet, je vois qu'il est inquiet. À la fois parce qu'il a peur de perdre sa copine et parce qu'il s'en veut d'avoir si rapidement ébruité le secret. Je tente de le rassurer en lui disant que tout devrait bien se passer et que ce genre de maladresse peut arriver à chacun d'entre nous. En réalité, je suis presque aussi inquiet que lui… Je me demande comment ça va se passer avec Emilie… Je monte dans l'appartement que m'indique Thomas.

— Emilie ? Tu es toujours là ? demande-t-il.

— Va-t-en ! Tu es un monstre ! Je n'ai plus confiance en toi ! répond-elle.

— Emilie ? Je m'appelle Alex. Je suis un ami de Thomas. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Tu es en sécurité.

Je me suis assis dos à la porte de la salle de bain, dans laquelle elle est toujours réfugiée.

— Tu es en état de choc et je le comprends. Thomas s'est transformé sans le vouloir et crois moi, il ne te voulait aucun mal et il a essayé comme il a pu de ne pas se transformer.

— Tu es comme lui c'est ça ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit qu'il n'était pas humain ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est en réalité.

— Oui, comme Thomas, je suis un Loup-garou. Nous pouvons nous transformer comme tu l'as vu. Je vais pas te faire un cours sur le surnaturel mais tu dois savoir que même sous notre forme animale, notre conscience est toujours là, intacte. Thomas a encore un peu de mal à se contrôler parce que c'est nouveau pour lui aussi. Il est devenu un Loup-garou il y a moins de deux semaines et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de garder le secret car c'est une question de vie ou de mort pour nous, personne ne doit connaître notre vraie nature. Si tu ne veux pas nous faire confiance, c'est ton choix. Mais promet moi de garder le secret.

— J'hésite… C'est quand même terrifiant de savoir que des monstres… heu… des créatures surnaturelles, peuplent notre monde… Vous me promettez que je ne crains rien ?

— Absolument ! Là nous sommes sous forme humaine. Et de toute manière, nous ne te ferions pas de mal.

— D'accord.

Elle déverrouille la porte et l'ouvre lentement. Je fais signe à Thomas de rentrer. Moi je vais les attendre à l'entrée de l'appartement. J'entends au loin leur conversation. Emilie est heureuse de retrouver Thomas. Elle a eu terriblement peur et elle était complètement perdue. J'ai fermé les yeux pour mieux me concentrer sur leur conversation. Soudain j'ai une étrange sensation… J'ai une sensation de flottement pendant quelques secondes puis je vois la salle de bain ! Je suis à genoux sur le carrelage et Emilie est dans mes bras ! Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Je veux retourner dans le couloir. Ça y est… Je suis de nouveau dans le couloir, à l'entrée de l'appartement ! On dirait que seul mon esprit a bougé et que mon corps est resté immobile… Il faudra que je parle de ça à Cassandra. En attendant je vois les deux jeunes revenir vers moi. C'est Emilie qui prend la parole :

— Je vous fais confiance maintenant. Et je vous fais la promesse de conserver votre secret si vous me promettez de me dire toute la vérité. Je veux faire partie de votre fraternité même si je préfère sincèrement rester humaine !

— D'accord, nous allons tout te dire. Je propose même que tu rencontres Cassandra, notre chaman. C'est elle qui en sait le plus sur tout ce qui est surnaturel. Thomas, tu as le droit de lui faire visiter le foyer et de lui présenter les autres Loups.

— Merci Alex.

J'ai accepté de trouver un compromis qui permet à tout le monde d'y trouver son compte et ça a marché. Emilie ne nous causera pas de problèmes et Thomas n'a plus besoin de lui cacher sa vraie nature. Ils partent donc tous les deux en voiture en direction du manoir. Moi, je vais rester en ville et marcher un peu. Je vais essayer de rejoindre Cassandra pour avoir des explications. Je lui envoie un message pour la prévenir que je vais venir la voir chez elle. Je commence à réfléchir pendant le trajet. Ce qui me parait étrange c'est que ni Thomas ni Emilie ne m'ont fait une quelconque remarque… C'est comme si j'étais le seul a avoir vu ça ! J'arrive chez Cassandra et nous nous installons pour parler. Je raconte lui ce qu'il m'est arrivé et elle me rassure, disant que mes pouvoirs d'Alpha se développent en même temps que ma meute. En effet, ma meute est de plus en plus grande et nos pouvoirs sont de plus en plus grands. Pour mes Bêtas ça se traduit par de meilleures capacités physiques et des sens plus précis. En revanche pour moi, l'Alpha, ça me donne un nouveau pouvoir ! Cassandra m'a dit que je peux accéder aux sens de mes Loups. Si je le désire je peux « entrer » dans l'esprit de l'un deux. Ce pouvoir peut me permettre de mieux coordonner nos actions et de déléguer certaines choses. Ils peuvent devenir mes yeux et mes oreilles sur notre territoire. Etant donné que Max s'est fait tatouer à la poudre d'ébène et que nous avons enfin fini de placer les bornes de délimitation, ce pouvoir tombe à pic ! Je vais rapidement aller l'annoncer à la meute.


	8. Chapitre VIII : Chasser ou être chassé

Chapitre VIII : Chasser ou être chassé

Je crois que c'est le moment de faire le point ! Ça fait six mois que j'ai été mordu. J'ai découvert qu'un monde surnaturel caché existe et j'en fais maintenant partie. Suite à ça, j'ai transformé mon meilleur ami puis un certain nombre d'autres humains. Nous sommes maintenant douze et nous sommes un vraie famille unie. Malgré les quelques galères que nous avons eues, nous nous en sommes sortis. On s'est organisé petit à petit : on a un territoire avec des frontières, Max et Raphaël sont tatoués à l'ébène, nous avons défini des zones de chasses, etc. Bref, on est au point maintenant je pense. Je ne vais pas agrandir plus ma meute parce qu'après ça pourrait devenir difficile à gérer… Emilie s'est bien intégrée même si ses apparitions au foyer sont vraiment exceptionnelles. Mais j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons jamais tranquilles… En effet, si la grande majorité des humains ignorent tout des créatures surnaturelles, certains sont pourtant très renseignés ! On les appelle les Traqueurs. Ils sont persuadés que notre existence est un danger pour l'espèce humaine… Ils ne posent pas de questions et ne laissent que des cadavres sur leur passage. Ils traquent et tuent toutes les créatures surnaturelles dont ils entendent parler. Il suffit d'une vidéo sur internet, d'un article sur un site et ils partent en chasse. Nous ne savons pas comment ils nous ont trouvé, ni depuis quand ils nous surveillent mais ils ont décidé de passer à l'action. Ils viennent de retirer une des bornes d'ébène et ont laissé un crâne de loup à la place… Cassandra dit que c'est leur signature : ils nous disent qu'ils sont là, pour qu'on sache que nous allons être traqués. Ils veulent nous mettre sous pression, nous pousser à l'erreur. Je décide alors de réunir la meute pour décider d'un plan d'action :

— On sait quoi sur eux ? demande Henri.

— Ils sont beaucoup plus entraînés que nous, répond Cassandra. Vous tuer, c'est leur métier… Imaginez une seconde que vous ayez à faire à l'armée ou à la police : ils seront effrayés, inexpérimentés et ils seront déstabilisés par votre guérison rapide. Les Traqueurs eux, n'ont pas ce problème là. Ils apprennent à connaître chaque espèce avant de les traquer. Ils savent parfaitement ce que vous êtes et ils ont du matériel adapté : des balles en argent, des grenades aveuglantes, etc. Ils connaissent tous vos points faibles… Votre seule chance est de vous unir et de faire preuve de stratégie. La force brute ne vous suffira pas cette fois.

— Donc on fait quoi ? demande Jaden.

— On peut les attaquer avant qu'ils nous attaquent, propose Max.

— C'est une bonne idée, dis-je. Je pense qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'on s'enfuit ou qu'on leur tienne tête mais si c'est nous qui allons les chercher ils seront peut-être surpris. Je pense qu'on doit trouver où ils sont et leur tendre une embuscade sur la route. S'ils viennent en voiture jusqu'à la forêt on peut les attaquer quand ils sont encore dans les voitures ! Ils auront du mal à se défendre. Julien, tu es celui qui a le meilleur odorat d'entre nous. Si tu le veux bien, je t'accompagnerai en forêt cette après-midi et tu vas essayer de détecter leur odeur. Je suppose qu'ils ont fait des repérages en forêt et ça va nous permettre de remonter leur piste !

— D'accord allons-y, confirme-t-il.

— Et nous ? On fait quoi en vous attendant ? demande Thomas.

— Vous, tenez vous prêts à partir. Quand on revient, si on a trouvé leur trace, il faudra partir vite pour se positionner en embuscade.

Une fois sortis du foyer, Julien et moi nous transformons et nous élançons vers la forêt. Nous devons faire vite, rejoindre la zone où ils ont retiré la balise, en espérant que leur odeur sera reconnaissable et que Julien saura la tracer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à toute vitesse, nous arrivons à destination. Avant de nous approcher du lieu je scrute les environs : on n'est jamais trop prudent… Mais je sais que je n'ai pas raison de m'inquiéter d'un piège, ce n'est pas leur style, ils préfèrent de loin le plaisir de la traque. Je vois Julien marcher doucement autour du crâne qu'ils ont laissé. Il prend de longues inspirations à la recherche d'une odeur particulière. Je vois qu'il se dirige dans une direction. D'un regard il me fait signe qu'il a trouvé ! Je le laisse alors me mener là où le guide son flair. J'ai moi aussi senti une légère odeur mais j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à suivre la trace… Nous progressons de plus en plus rapidement. Nous arrivons finalement à proximité d'un motel en bord de route ! C'est là qu'ils sont installés en attendant de nous attaquer. Je vois deux pick-up garés dans le parking à côté. On peut donc dire qu'ils sont au maximum une douzaine, comme nous. Il est temps d'informer les autres. Au lieu de revenir sur nos pas nous suivons la route qui longe le motel à la recherche d'un coin parfait pour une embuscade. Un kilomètre après le motel, la route passe dans un bosquet, c'est ce qu'il nous faut ! Nous nous dissimulons alors et redevenons humains.

— Je vais envoyer un message à Max pour lui dire où on est. On n'a plus qu'à attendre. Selon Cassandra, ils partiront quand le soleil se couchera, vers 19h.

— D'accord. Je me demande ce qu'ils auront comme arsenal…

— Sûrement du très lourd… Fusils d'assaut, grenades, etc… J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de blessés et que ce ne sera pas trop grave. Malheureusement j'ai bien peur qu'on soit obligé de les tuer ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser repartir en vie. Ils sont déterminés à nous éliminer et rien ne les fera jamais changer d'avis. Si certains d'entre eux s'échappent ils rejoindront d'autres groupes comme le leur et ils reviendront plus nombreux… Ce soir, c'est eux ou nous.

Nous attendons donc que les dix autres Loups nous rejoignent. Ils arrivent, d'un bloc, vraiment comme une meute. Julien et moi reprenons notre forme animale. L'attente ne va plus être longue : le soleil descend sur l'horizon, le ciel est irisé, entre orange et rose. C'est beau. Nous sommes tous à contempler ce coucher de soleil, assis dans le bosquet. Mais des sons de moteurs nous sortent de nos pensées… Ils arrivent… Nous avons placé de petits rochers sur la route afin de les obliger à s'arrêter. C'est rudimentaire mais nous n'avons pas besoin de plus. Avec notre vue perçante nous voyons au loin les deux pick-up et la tension monte d'un cran. Nous nous couchons au sol avant qu'ils soient à notre niveau. Nous sommes dans la position idéale pour bondir sur la route à quelques mètres de nous. Comme prévu, les deux voitures freinent lorsqu'elles atteignent les rochers. Je me propulse alors en avant vers le convoi en même temps que mes Bêtas. Certains Traqueurs ont commencé à ouvrir les portières des voitures et nous en profitons pour les attraper et les sortir violemment des véhicules. Ils ont déjà leurs armes sur eux et les plus rapides commencent à ouvrir le feu ! Je vois Ben se faire blesser à la cuisse et Raphaël est blessé à l'épaule. Les autres ont l'air de plutôt bien s'en sortir malgré tout. Soudain j'entends un déclic qui nous glace la sang : une grenade ! Les Traqueurs se couchent au sol et une détonation retentit, suivie d'un hurlement qui fait vibrer l'air dans tout le bosquet. Jaden était le plus près de la grenade, à quelques mètres seulement et il est à tombé à terre, une partie du corps en sang. Passé les premières secondes de flottement, nous sommes envahis d'un rage immense. Ils doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! Nous mobilisons alors toutes les forces qu'il nous reste pour tuer les Traqueurs encore en vie. J'en extirpe un du pick-up à côté de moi et lui assène de violentes entailles sur le torse et à la gorge. Je suis déchainé, comme lors de mon premier « appel du sang », je me rends compte que je l'ai presque tué sur le coup et que je m'acharne alors qu'il est déjà mort. Je regarde alors mes griffes ensanglantées et regarde autour de moi : mes Loups sont dans la même situation, tuant les Traqueurs qu'ils trouvent sur leur passage, ils n'ont plus aucune peur, plus d'hésitation, ils ont laissé l'animal prendre le dessus. Plus rien ne compte à part leur mort. Même les blessures qu'ils peuvent nous faire ne nous arrêtent plus. Je croise alors le regard de Max qui a les crocs profondément enfoncés dans l'épaule et la gorge d'un Traqueur. Son regard a gardé quelque chose d'humain mais son comportement est devenu instinctif. De même, Luc et Thomas, qui ont subit des coups de couteau mais continuent de faire des ravages à coup de griffes et de crocs. Il ne reste bientôt plus qu'un Traqueur en vie. Un jeune garçon, probablement embrigadé de force. Il est resté à l'arrière d'une des voitures. C'est Paul qui l'a vu et qui est venu me chercher pour me le montrer. Étant maintenant en sécurité, je redeviens humain et ordonne à Julien et Benoit de ramener Jaden au foyer et d'appeler Cassandra en urgence, qu'elle et sa mère fassent leur possible pour le sauver… Je me reconcentre alors sur le garçon :

— Laissez-moi ! J'ai une arme ! me dit-il en brandissant un couteau en argent.

— Tout va bien, nous ne te voulons pas de mal.

— Vous avez tué tout le monde ! Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ? Vous êtes des monstres, des animaux !

— C'est faux ! Nous les avons tué parce qu'ils ont décidé de nous traquer. Ce sont eux qui sont délibérément venus sur notre territoire, eux qui s'entraînent dans le but de traquer et tuer ceux de notre espèce, eux qui ont fabriqué des munitions en argent spécialement pour nous, eux qui se sont procuré des grenades, eux qui ont gravement blessé l'un des nôtres. Alors laisse moi te poser une question, qui sont les vrais monstres ?

— …

— Quel âge as-tu ?

— Dou… Douze ans…

— Et que fais-tu là ?

— Je suis venu avec mon oncle. Un Loup-garou a tué mon père il y a cinq ans et nous avons rejoint les Traqueurs pour nous venger.

— Attends ici, je reviens.

Je m'éloigne avec mes Loups. Nous devons prendre cette décision ensemble, même si c'est à moi que revient le choix final. Je leur propose de le laisser partir. Ce jeune est sans défense, il ne représente pas un danger et il n'était là que parce que son oncle l'a amené. Si nous parvenons à lui expliquer que nous ne sommes pas tous comme le Loup-garou qui a tué son père, il ne sera plus une menace. Un à un ils acquiescent, ils sont du même avis : tuer un homme armé est une chose, tuer un enfant innocent en est une autre… Je retourne voir le garçon.

— Nous te laissons la vie sauve. Mais avant, nous voulons être sûrs que tu comprennes que les Loup-garous se sont pas mauvais de nature. Les humains aussi commettent des meurtres ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que tous les humains ou tous les Loup-garous sont méchants. J'espère que tu comprendras ça plus tard. En attendant, nous allons te raccompagner jusqu'à la ville où habite ta famille.

Je laisse le soin de l'organisation aux Loups de ma meute qui n'ont pas été blessés. Moi je dois rentrer et prendre des nouvelles de Jaden… Je rentre en compagnie de Raphaël, Ben, Luc et Thomas qui sont aussi blessés. Ils ont des coupures au niveau des avant bras et un peu sur les flancs ou des plaies par balles. Ils ne cicatrisent pas… Comme nous l'avions supposé les Traqueurs ont utilisé de l'argent pour les lames des couteaux et les balles. C'est ce qui fait qu'ils vont avoir beaucoup de mal à guérir. Les blessures leur font une sensation de brûlure sur le chemin du retour. Nous sommes éreintés mais fiers d'avoir pu défendre notre territoire.

Nous arrivons au foyer au beau milieu de la nuit. Cassandra me fait entrer mais demande aux autres de patienter dans le salon en attendant qu'on finisse de s'occuper de Jaden. Sa mère est toujours en bas, dans la salle de soin, avec lui. Une fois la porte de la salle fermée je demande :

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Il est gravement blessé, me dit-elle. La grenade ne contenait presque pas d'explosif mais était remplie de poudre d'argent… C'est ce qui a causé la majeure partie des blessures : une partie de son flanc et de son dos a subi ce type de brûlure. Il est inconscient pour le moment donc j'en ai profité pour retirer autant de poudre que je pouvais. Il va lui falloir des bandages, des anti-biotiques et de la morphine, comme pour quelqu'un de normal. Il va mettre du temps.

— Si son état vital n'est pas en jeu c'est déjà pas mal ! On a tous eu sacrément peur quand on l'a vu allongé au sol… Maintenant si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, il faudrait aussi jeter un œil aux quatre autres blessés. C'est moins grave mais ils souffrent quand même… Deux d'entre eux ont pris des balles en argent et les deux autres ont été blessés par des couteaux en argent. Vous pouvez les soulager un peu en attendant qu'ils guérissent ?

— Bien sûr, je vais monter les voir. En attendant, tu devrais aller te reposer dans une des chambres du manoir. S'il se passe quelque chose de particulier je viendrai te prévenir.

Je vais donc prendre une douche pour enlever les traces de sang sur mon corps puis je vais m'allonger. Les chambres sont assez petites, juste un lit, un placard et un peu d'espace pour circuler. Mais c'est juste pour dépanner, pour dormir quelques heures au maximum donc on n'a pas besoin de plus. Je suis exténué et je m'endors rapidement. Je me réveille en sueur, dans ma forme animale ! Je suis toujours dans ma chambre mais elle n'est plus tout à fait dans le même état qu'à mon arrivée : les plumes du coussin sont éparpillées dans la chambre, le matelas est littéralement éventré et il y a même des traces de griffures sur le placard en bois… J'ai du faire un cauchemar et me transformer dans mon sommeil. C'est quand même plutôt inquiétant de se dire que je peux devenir violent sans en être conscient… Bon, je vais retourner au salon pour prendre des nouvelles de ma meute.


	9. Chapitre IX : De nouveaux horizons

Chapitre IX : De nouveaux horizons

Enfin on nous laisse tranquille ! Depuis l'épisode des Traqueurs, tout va bien. Jaden va un peu mieux maintenant. Son corps a mis trois semaines à refermer les plaies et encore une semaine à ressouder ses trois côtes cassées… Il a beaucoup souffert à cause du peu de poudre d'argent que la mère de Cassandra n'a pas pu retirer et qu'il a du éliminer par guérison. Les autres Loups ont également cicatrisé. Ils ont mis moins de temps que lui et ils sont en pleine forme maintenant ! A part Jaden qui a prétexté un accident de moto, nous avons tous passé notre bac de français et pour fêter nos bons résultats on est cinq à partir au Costa-Rica. C'est un pays avec des tas de paysages variés : en quelques kilomètres on passe de la mangrove à un genre de savane, en passant par des plages de sable fin et de la forêt tropicale ! C'est le rêve pour des jeunes étudiants comme nous. On peut se relaxer sur la plage ou découvrir les nouveaux paysages. Cassandra fait partie de l'expédition ainsi que Max, Julien, Thomas et moi.

Le premier jour, nous restons tous tranquillement à l'hôtel, passant de la piscine à la plage. On veut juste se reposer et profiter de l'été ! Le deuxième jour, Cassandra vient me voir :

— Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. C'est à quelques minutes d'ici en voiture.

— D'accord, je vais prévenir les autres qu'on va faire un tour.

Nous partons dix minutes après, dans la petite voiture que nous avons loué pour la semaine. Je la laisse me guider, c'est elle qui conduit. Elle m'a juste dit que des créatures surnaturelles vivent ici et qu'elle veut me les montrer. Elle arrête la voiture sur le bord d'un chemin, à l'orée d'une forêt tropicale. Nous descendons du véhicule et progressons entre les arbres. Il fait sombre ici, les arbres denses masquent la lumière du soleil et malgré le fait qu'on est en milieu de matinée, on pourrait croire qu'on est en fin d'après-midi ! Partout autour de nous on voit des lianes, des cours d'eau ça et là, de la mousse au sol, des arbres au tronc complexe, quelques insectes volants et de jolies fleurs colorées et parfumées dont j'apprécie pleinement l'odeur grâce à mon nouvel odorat de loup. Je vois alors arriver vers nous quelques insectes qui attirent mon attention : ils sont plutôt gros, comme des colibris avec des ailes de libellule. Ils tournent autour de nous et semblent nous suivre. Cassandra n'a pas l'air inquiète et je lui demande :

— Tu sais ce que c'est comme créatures ?

— Moi je ne vois rien, dit-elle en regardant dans toutes les directions. Mais…ce sont sûrement des Dryas, ce sont les amis du peuple que nous allons rencontrer. Si ce que j'ai lu est vrai, ce sont des éclaireurs : ils ne se montrent qu'aux créatures surnaturelles comme toi et peuvent avertir le peuple d'une quelconque menace. C'est pour ça que je ne les vois pas. Et là, ils sont sûrement en train de nous jauger pour savoir quel type de visiteurs on est.

— Et tu peux m'en dire plus sur ce peuple mystérieux ?

— Si ma mémoire est bonne, ils se nomment les Avanakï. C'est un petit peuple qui vit en harmonie avec la forêt. Ils sont très paisibles et reçoivent rarement de la visite. Ils seront donc sûrement curieux de notre venue. Je ne vais pas t'en dire plus pour le moment parce que je n'en sais pas plus : mes livres ont leur limite...

Le silence revient et je perçois pour la première fois un cour d'eau à une centaine de mètres devant nous. Je ne le vois pas encore mais je remarque autour de nous une végétation nouvelle : nous sommes entourés par des plantes aux couleurs variées, certaines sont duveteuses, d'autres luminescentes et certaines semblent se tendre vers nous à la manière des tournesols. D'un regard que j'échange avec Cassandra je comprends que nous sommes arrivés chez les Avanakï. Nous continuons d'avancer jusqu'à arriver au bord de la rivière. Sous nos yeux ébahis se trouve un tout petit village, peuplé par des créatures aussi intrigantes que magnifiques. Ce sont de petits humanoïdes, une morphologie semblable aux lutins des légendes d'Europe. Leur peau est grise et presque translucide, leurs oreilles sont fines et pointues et leurs yeux ont une couleur métallique ! Ils doivent mesurer soixante centimètres tout au plus, leur visage fin dégage un sentiment d'harmonie et de grâce que j'ai rarement vu chez des humains. Ils se sont tous tournés dans notre direction en nous voyant déboucher à l'entrée de leur village. L'un d'entre eux, avec une couronne de petites branches tressées, traverse le village pour venir vers nous.

« Bienvenue étrangers ! Je suis le chef de ce modeste village. Que nous vaut votre visite en ces lieux ? »

Je suis étonné d'entendre une voix aigüe résonner dans ma tête ! C'est une sonorité presque musicale, féérique. Je vois alors que Cassandra est aussi stupéfaite, signe qu'elle aussi a entendu la voix. Ce doit être une capacité que possède ce peuple. Ne pouvant faire de même, nous répondons oralement :

— Je suis une chaman et lui un Loup-garou, dit Cassandra. Nous sommes venu ici pour apprendre à connaître votre peuple. Nous venons d'un autre continent, très loin d'ici. Vous avez sûrement rencontré l'une de mes ancêtres.

« Oui, il y a maintenant quatre générations que nous avons vu pour la dernière fois une chaman. N'êtes-vous que deux à être venus de si loin ? »

— Non nous sommes plus nombreux, dis-je. Je suis venu accompagné d'une partie de ma meute. Ils sont trois et ne connaissent pas encore votre existence.

« Vous pouvez les faire venir si vous le souhaitez et si vous pensez qu'ils ne représentent pas un danger pour notre peuple. »

— Bien entendu ! Nous reviendrons avec eux demain en début de matinée.

Nous leur adressons donc un au revoir et nous rebroussons chemin. En montant en voiture, je demande :

— Comment savaient-ils quelle langue nous parlons ?

— Ce sont les Dryas, ils ont du nous entendre parler avant que nous arrivions et reconnaître la même langue que celle que parlait mon ancêtre.

— Je vois. J'ai hâte de revenir demain avec les autres pour leur faire découvrir ce petit village !

— Moi aussi !

Nous retrouvons Max, Julien et Thomas à l'hôtel et je leur explique ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui. Ils sont enthousiastes à l'idée de rencontrer une nouvelle espèce surnaturelle. Mais ils ne renoncent pas pour autant à faire la virée en ville que nous avons prévue ce soir ! Nous avons remarqué il y a quelques mois que l'alcool n'a pratiquement aucun effet sur nous grâce à notre corps qui élimine plus rapidement ce qu'il considère comme une « toxine » et nous comptons donc rester à faire la fête jusqu'à tard dans les rues de San José ! Allant de bar en bar, nous invitant dans certaines villas où la musique nous attire, nous rencontrons un nombre incroyable de personnes au cours de la soirée ! Chaque quartier abrite une population complètement différente : ceux de Amon et de Otoya sont peuplés de gens plutôt fortunés avec de grandes et vieilles bâtisses tandis que les quartiers de La California et de San Pedro sont plus fréquentés par des jeunes de notre genre.

Dans les environs d'une heure du matin, nous marchons tranquillement dans le quartier de San Pedro quand nous entendons un jeune homme qui appelle à l'aide ! Cela provient de la rue à notre gauche ! Nous nous en approchons rapidement et alors que nous entrons dans la ruelle sombre, un craquement sec fait cesser les appels à l'aide… Nous courrons donc vers l'endroit d'où venaient les cris et découvrons un jeune homme, étendu par terre, la nuque sauvagement brisée !

— Par là ! crie Thomas alors qu'une ombre s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la ruelle !

San José est une ville typique du Costa-Rica : à l'image de nombreuses villes d'Amérique latine, certains quartiers ont été construits de manière anarchique et de très nombreuses ruelles sillonnent entre les maisons. Nous nous lançons donc rapidement à la poursuite du mystérieux assassin. À une intersection, j'ai le temps de le voir à la lumière d'un lampadaire : il n'est pas humain ! Il va falloir qu'on se transforme si on veut avoir une chance de le rattraper… Je me métamorphose et mes loups font de même. Je vois que le fugitif a quitté le sol pour se déplacer de toits en toits ! Max et moi grimpons nous aussi sur les toits en prenant appui sur des bennes à ordures tandis que Thomas et Julien continuent au sol. Sous notre forme animale nous sommes plus rapides et plus agiles, ce qui nous permet de rapidement regagner du terrain sur notre adversaire. Alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres derrière lui, je peux mieux l'observer : sa forme animale s'apparente à un alligator ! Sa tête est allongée pour former un puissante mâchoire, son corps semble, au moins en partie, recouvert d'écailles aux teintes vert-sombre et il possède une queue elle aussi couverte d'écailles. Ça y est, je suis suffisamment près de lui et je saute pour le plaquer au sol ! Il a du m'entendre venir car je suis balayé d'un violent coup de queue qui me fait chuter quatre mètres plus bas, dans la rue. Lorsque je me relève une douleur fulgurante me fait vaciller : j'ai plusieurs côtes cassées… Mais ce n'est pas le flanc qui a heurté le sol qui me fait souffrir mais plutôt celui qui a été percuté par la queue de notre proie ! Je marche alors en boitant doucement jusqu'à la petit place déserte en face de moi où mes loups ont finalement réussi à mettre au sol l'alligator. Même maîtrisé par trois loup-garous, il continue de se débattre puissamment ce qui rend la tâche difficile à mes compagnons. En arrivant à leur hauteur, je fais signe que je ne suis pas trop gravement blessé… Je m'accroupis devant le fuyard pour être à sa hauteur et redeviens humain pour communiquer. La transformation me fait affreusement souffrir mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Je pense même que je viens de refracturer ce qui était en train de se ressouder… Il se transforme à son tour : c'est un jeune, sûrement un dealer. Il a le crâne rasé, quelques piercings et des tatouages de gang. Un de ces tatouages retient mon attention. Il imite à la perfection la peau des crocodiles. Il s'étend de son épaule droite à son oreille droite en passant par la clavicule.

— Mais vous êtes qui putain ! dit-il sur un ton méchant.

— Des Loup-garous de l'ancien continent. On est ici pour les vacances, pour se reposer. Mais on est pas contre un petit changement de programme si ça se présente ! Je suis sûr qu'aucun de mes amis ici n'a goûté à de la viande d'alligator…

— Vous allez quand même pas… Sérieux ?! s'inquiète-t-il.

Mes loups sont restés sous leur forme animale et certains commencent à montrer les crocs et à se rapprocher pour renifler leur futur repas.

— Peut-être oui… Mais si tu nous racontais d'abord pourquoi tu as tué cet humain dans la ruelle tout à l'heure ? On pourrait peut-être changer d'avis…

— Ce gars là-bas ? C'était pas un humain. Promis ! C'était un Gator, comme moi. Il me devait du blé et il n'a pas payé. C'est comme ça ici, soit tu alignes les billets, soit c'est toi qui te fais aligner…

— Mouais… Pas très convainquant tout ça… Et y a d'autres choses que tu voudrais nous dire à propos de ton gang de Gators ? D'autres exécutions prévues ?

— Non rien n'est jamais prévu à l'avance.

— Apparemment, il n'est pas très bavard notre reptile. Je pense qu'on en tirera rien de plus. Max, à toi l'honneur.

Max lâche alors sa prise sur le Gator et dénude sa jambe. Il ouvre grand la gueule et dépose ses crocs sur le mollet.

— Attendez ! Attendez ! Je vais vous en dire plus… Notre gang est très respecté par les autres cartels du pays. On nous emploie souvent pour éliminer des cibles mais on est prévenu que quelques jours avant, le temps de se rendre sur place. En général, les contrats ne nécessitent pas de discrétion et comme notre nature est plutôt violente, on en profite pour se faire de la pub gratuite si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Ça y est ! Je me souviens ! Il y a bien quelque chose de prévu prochainement. On est cinq à être sur le même contrat. Ça va se passer dans trois jours, en forêt, à quelques kilomètres au Nord de la ville. Je sais juste qu'on doit tuer toute forme de vie sur place et que ce sont des créatures surnaturelles que nous allons éliminer. Je sais pas qui est à l'origine du contrat mais ça paye énormément alors vous pouvez être sûrs que seuls les meilleurs du gang seront là pour remplir le contrat. Nous tenons à notre image. Le commanditaire nous donnera plus d'informations le jour même.

— Et ben voilà ! C'était pas si dur tu vois ? On va pas te bouffer. Pas ce soir… On te laisse partir à condition que tu restes bien tranquillement chez toi le jour où le contrat sera exécuté. Je te conseille d'obéir parce qu'on y sera et qu'on risque d'être moins sympa la prochaine fois.

— Promis j'y serais pas !

À peine nous relâchons notre prise sur lui qu'il se relève et déguerpit sans se retourner. Une fois qu'il a quitté la rue mes loups reprennent forme humaine et nous éclatons de rire :

— Il croyait sérieusement qu'on allait le dévorer ! s'esclaffa Julien.

— La tête qu'il a fait quand il a senti les crocs de Max ! ajoutais-je.

— Bon c'était bien drôle mais faudrait penser à rentrer les gars…

— Surtout que demain on a la rencontre avec les Avanakï !

— Oh non… Je viens de réaliser que… Quand il a parlé des créatures surnaturelles sur lesquelles il y a un contrat, il parlait des Avanakï ! Nous devons les prévenir et faire ce que nous pouvons pour les protéger. Je ne sais pas quelle capacité ils ont à se défendre mais quelque chose me dit que face à plusieurs Gators ils ne refuseront pas un peu d'aide. Il faut que j'en parle à Cassandra avant que nous allions les voir. J'ai pas envie qu'elle apprenne ça en même temps que les Avanakï.


	10. Chapitre X : Protéger et servir

Chapitre X : Protéger et servir

Le lendemain le réveil est difficile pour nous quatre… Nous sommes fatigués de la poursuite de la veille, sans compter la soirée passée à arpenter les fêtes de la ville… C'est d'autant plus dur pour moi étant donné mes nombreuses fractures à ressouder et les tissus endommagés à reconstituer. Je raconte à Cassandra les évènements de la veille en précisant bien que l'attaque des Gators contre les Avanakï a été commanditée pour dans trois jours. Ce qui semble le plus l'inquiéter ce n'est pas le nombre ni l'origine de ces agresseurs mais plutôt l'identité du commanditaire. Qui pourrait bien en vouloir à ce peuple pacifique ? Et qui serait prêt à engager autant de tueurs pour un mission qui parait si aisée ? Les Avanakï ont peut-être des choses à nous révéler à ce sujet là…

Nous prenons donc la route jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Une fois les voitures garées et légèrement dissimulées, nous progressons dans les bois. Nous avançons plus rapidement que la fois précédente car nous avons de nombreuses questions à poser et que la situation n'est plus à la contemplation de la faune et de la flore qui se développe ici. Les Dryas ne semblent s'intéresser ni à Cassandra ni à moi mais observent de près les trois nouveaux visiteurs. Encore une vingtaine de minutes de marche et nous voilà à l'entrée du village :

« Nous vous souhaitons de nouveau la bienvenue, chers visiteurs ! nous dit le chef. »

— Merci de nous accueillir, répond Cassandra. Cependant, j'ai peur qu'aujourd'hui nous soyons porteurs d'une mauvaise nouvelle…

Je remarque silencieusement que Cassandra semble adapter son vocabulaire lorsqu'elle s'adresse à ce peuple, c'est une habitude que je vais essayer d'adopter moi aussi. Thomas, Julien et Max sont un peu surpris d'entendre la voix du chef dans leur tête mais se rappellent vite des explications que nous leur avons donné en chemin.

— Après avoir interrogé un jeune Gator en ville, nous avons appris qu'une attaque était commanditée contre votre village pour dans trois jour, ajoutais-je. Celui que nous avons interrogé n'y participera pas. Ce qu'il fait qu'ils seront cinq à venir ici, entraînés et payés pour vous tuer.

Un murmure d'inquiétude se répandit entre les habitants du petit village. Je comprends alors que même si seul le chef s'exprime, ils peuvent tous nous comprendre.

— Nous ne savons pas pourquoi le commanditaire veut vous exterminer ni quelles sont vos possibilités pour vous défendre, continuais-je. C'est pourquoi nous sommes là, pour avoir des réponses et si possible vous venir en aide.

« C'est noble de votre part, étrangers. C'est la première fois que notre peuple va subir un attaque de créatures surnaturelles. Certes les humains ont déjà exploré maintes fois cette forêt mais nos capacités télépathiques nous ont dissimulé à leur regard et les ont fait se détourner de notre village. C'est à ça que servent les Dryas : elles nous préviennent à l'avance de la présence d'intrus pour que nous puissions agir. J'ai malheureusement peur que nos pouvoirs soient inefficaces sur les Gators qui viendront. S'ils savent où se trouve le village, nous ne pourront pas les empêcher d'y parvenir... »

— Et vous avez une idée des motivations que pourrait avoir le commanditaire ?

« C'est difficile à dire... Rares sont les personnes au courant de l'existence de notre peuple. Et plus rares encore sont ceux qui sont encore vivant depuis les années. Et d'aussi loin que ma mémoire me le permet, ils étaient tous aussi bien intentionnés que vous. »

— Bon… Nous allons devoir nous battre. Si les meilleurs Gators du gang n'arrivent pas à exécuter ce contrat, vous aurez du temps avant que le commanditaire trouve quelqu'un qui accepte de tenter sa chance. Il nous reste deux journées complètes avant leur arrivée, nous allons vous aider à vous cacher et à évacuer le village.

« Nous vous en seront reconnaissants, merci. »

Immédiatement après, les Avanakï se mettent en mouvement. Ils entrent tous dans leurs maisons et d'après ceux qui ressortent en premier, quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont en train d'emballer le minimum nécessaire à emmener avec eux. Un regard avec mes loups et nous nous transformons pour aller les aider à transporter leurs bagages plus rapidement. Sous notre forme animale nous sommes vraiment beaucoup plus grands qu'eux et nous devons presque faire attention à où nous mettons les pieds ! Une fois tout le village prêt, nous nous mettons en mouvement et c'est un long cortège qui prend la route de la forêt pour plusieurs heures de marche. Je force le pas et rejoins leur chef à l'avant.

— Puis-je vous demander où nous rendons nous ?

« Nous allons rejoindre un ancien village de notre peuple. Cela fait plusieurs siècles qu'il est abandonné. Vous savez… Notre village n'était pas le seul autrefois. Nous peuplions tout ce que vous appelez l'Amérique centrale. Si ma mémoire est bonne les villages les plus au Sud vivaient ouvertement au milieu des humains qui vivaient là, les Aztèques et le Mayas. Quand les explorateurs sont arrivés par les eaux, ils ont voulu commercer avec les humains. Mais lorsqu'ils ont aperçu mon peuple parmi eux, ils nous ont traités de « démons » et d'« enfant du diable », en menaçant de tous nous exterminer et de punir par la même occasion les humains qui nous traitaient comme leurs amis. Les Aztèques et les Mayas furent les premiers à tomber, leurs villes étaient visibles et sans défenses. Les explorateurs ont ensuite massacré de très nombreux villages Avanakï, les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que nous, qui avions eu le temps d'apprendre à nous dissimuler ! C'est pour cette raison que nous restons à l'écart de toute civilisation. »

— Vous m'en voyez désolé, je réponds. Vous pouvez avoir confiance : nous allons nous battre jusqu'à la fin pour arrêter ces Gators et protéger votre peuple. Nous ne les laisserons pas vous atteindre.

« Merci Alpha, merci beaucoup »

Nous arrivons quelques heures plus tard dans un village très semblable à celui que nous avons quitté, cependant je note qu'il est entouré de palissades de bois, sans doute une vaine tentative de se protéger des Conquistadors… Une fois posées les charges que nous transportons, je fais signe à mes loups de repartir. Il nous faut rentrer au premier village et nous reposer avant l'affrontement. Sur le chemin la tension monte entre nous. C'est notre troisième affrontement si l'on prend en compte le Mandraquien et les Traqueurs, mais jamais nous avions été face à des créatures surnaturelles entraînées à tuer et encore moins face à ce type d'animal puissant… Il va falloir tout donner et faire preuve d'agilité pour avoir le dessus. Nous savons aussi que les chances pour que nous sortions tous indemne sont minces…

Il fait nuit et je parcours le village, une torche à la main pour m'approprier les lieux. Il est construit à la taille des Avanakï et n'offre donc pas de possibilités d'embuscade. Cependant, la rencontre du jeune Gator à San José hier a été instructive : il faut se méfier de leur queue ! Un coup balayant comme j'avais subit peut briser plusieurs côtes et peut-être même atteindre des organes vitaux… Le mieux serait de les amener à se battre dans les rues du village. Si nous ne pouvons avoir l'effet de surprise, autant réduire leur espace de manoeuvre.

Les jours passent, nous alternons entre repos et tours de garde. Nous avons gardé un lien avec les Avanakï grâce à Cassandra qui est restée là bas et qui nous informe par téléphone qu'ils se sont installés et qu'ils sont de nouveau prêts à se protéger d'éventuels randonneurs humains.

— Alex ! Réveilles-toi ! Ils arrivent !

C'est Julien qui vient de me réveiller. D'un bond je me relève et me transforme. Je flaire les environs mais il y a bien trop d'odeurs dans cette forêt pour que je les perçoive mais je sais que le flair de Julien est infaillible. Et puis c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils sont sensé arriver alors ce n'est pas une surprise. Je vois que Max et Thomas aussi sont sous leur forme animale et qu'ils se tiennent prêts.

— Ça y est je les sens ! dit Thomas.

— Moi aussi, je réponds. Ils se déplacent très vite ! Ils pensent avoir un effet de surprise sur les Avanakï. Je ne sais même pas s'ils ont remarqué notre odeur. Je pense plutôt qu'ils sont lancés ventre-à-terre sans se poser de questions.

Nous tenons prêts, les pattes arrières solidement ancrées, griffes plantées dans la terre. Nos muscles se tendent, nous sommes autant prêts à encaisser un assaut qu'à nous élancer pour une contre-attaque. A peine je commence à entendre le bruit des branches cassées par leur course que le premier apparaît : il est légèrement plus grand et plus large que le Gator que nous avons vu à San José. En nous voyant il semble s'interroger quelques instants mais ne ralentis pas son allure pour autant… Il choisis une cible parmi nous et se précipite sur Julien. A dix mètres de lui, il s'élance bras en avant pour le plaquer au thorax. Mais Julien à le temps de le voir venir et parviens à esquiver l'attaque et lacère au passage la queue de son adversaire.

A ce moment je sens une douleur dans mes épaules et suis projeté violemment sur plusieurs mètres ! Un autre Gator est là et a profité de mon manque de concentration pour m'attaquer. Il est toujours sur moi et nous glissons au sol. Il lève un bras pour me replanter ses griffes mais j'intercepte le mouvement et lui mord l'épaule jusqu'à sentir les os craquer sous mes puissantes mâchoires. Il pousse un hurlement grave mêlé d'un sifflement plaintif. Il se débat mais ne fait qu'agrandir les plaies causées par mes crocs, toujours profondément plantés. Maintenant c'est lui qui tente de me repousser et de se relever ! Mais je le retiens, voulant profiter de mon emprise et de sa blessure pour l'affaiblir un maximum. Je pourrais atteindre sa gorge et des artères en mordant plus vers la droite mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de retirer mes crocs… Mon choix se révèle judicieux car je sens au fur et à mesure qu'il s'épuise et qu'il est proche de perdre connaissance sous l'action conjuguée de la douleur et de la perte de sang. Avec tout ce sang qui coule dans ma gueule, il faut que je me contrôle pour ne pas trop y prendre goût. J'espère que mes Loups feront pareil… Je repousse alors son corps sur le côté et me relève pour regarder autour de moi. Max est aux prises avec un Gator, Julien aussi mais il a déjà plus l'air d'avoir l'avantage. C'est alors que je vois Thomas, un genou au sol : un Gator est en train de l'étouffer lentement par derrière. Je profite qu'il soit concentré sur Thomas pour le saisir par la queue et le tirer vers l'arrière. Surpris, il lâche prise et recule de deux pas avant de résister et de lutter contre moi. Il tourne la tête dans ma direction avec un regard noir. Il ouvre sa gueule et pousse un grognement de rage. Il fait alors un mouvement de balayage avec la queue que je tiens fermement et malgré moi je suis emporté avec. A peine je ne touche plus le sol qu'il se retourne cette fois complètement et fonce sur moi, crocs et griffes en avant. Mon dos heurte le tronc d'un arbre — Encore ? J'ai vraiment un problème avec les arbres… — et je sais qu'il va me blesser, voir me tuer, dans les prochaines secondes…


	11. Chapitre XI : Wesen

Chapitre XI : Wesen

Mais à peine quelques mètres avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, il est fauché par une autre créature ! Elle est passé tellement vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien la voir mais je sais que ce n'est pas un de mes Loups. Je me redresse difficilement, mon dos me fait très mal. Et c'est alors que je vois passer une autre créature, toujours aussi rapidement, qui se jette sur le Gator qu'affronte Julien. Comprenant que nous avons des renforts inattendus, je les imite et vais aider Max, qui depuis à subit quelques blessures sur les flancs. A six contre trois le combat est maintenant à notre avantage ! Un premier Gator est tué par nos « renforts », puis un deuxième. Je les ai mieux vu pendant que nous combattions : il y a un mâle et une femelle, des métamorphes comme nous. Lui, est un tigre, tandis qu'elle, est une léopard. Je vois qu'ils n'hésitent pas une seconde à tuer lorsqu'un deuxième Gator tombe, gorge tranchée. Ils arrivent dans notre direction pour nous aider avec le troisième. Il est blessé à plusieurs endroits. Max et moi le maîtrisons mais je lui fais signe qu'on va le leur laisser. Il n'auront besoin que de quelques secondes pour le tuer. J'aurais du mal à le faire moi même mais les laisser faire ne me dérange pas vu que ces Gators sont tous des tueurs et qu'ils sont venus ici pour tuer à nouveau. Je m'éloigne donc et retourne vers le dernier Gator, celui qui m'a attaqué en premier. Il est à peine conscient, allongé au sol. Le processus de guérison a déjà du commencer et son corps puise dans l'énergie qui lui reste pour refermer les vaisseaux sanguins et recréer le sang qui s'en est échappé. Tous les autres sont maintenant en cercle avec moi autour du Gator. Nous ne pouvons par vraiment parler sous notre forme animale mais je parviens quand même à articuler :

— Garder… en vie… Questions.

Ils m'ont compris et je pars avec Max chercher de quoi l'attacher fermement en attendant qu'il soit en état de répondre à notre interrogatoire. Une fois ce problème réglé, je reprends forme humaine et mes Loups font de même. Je me tourne vers les deux autres Garou, qui n'ont pas l'air de vouloir prendre forme humaine.

— Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous nous avez aidé, mais merci. Sans vous nous serions sans doute morts les uns après les autres.

— Nous vous avons aidé parce qu'inconsciemment, vous étiez en train de nous aider également. Donc nous aussi vous sommes reconnaissants, répond le Tigre. Je me nomme Dairen et elle c'est Louka

Un silence se fait. Je vois que mes Loups se posent la même question :

— Vous avez parlé alors que vous êtes sous votre forme animale ? Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

Nos deux alliés se regardent et sourient.

— Nous ne sommes pas comme vous. Tout simplement. Nous ne sommes pas des humains métamorphes comme vous. Nous sommes une espèce différente. C'est pour cela que nous ne « redevenons » pas humain. Nous n'avons pas d'autre forme que celle que vous voyez. Et notre morphologie interne est donc légèrement différente, nous permettant de parler.

— Mais d'où veniez vous ? Je veux dire… Comment saviez vous où nous étions ?

— Ce sont les Avanakï. En réalité, il y a un grand village au Nord d'ici où vivent des dizaines de créatures comme nous. Si les Avanakï ont choisi de ne dissimuler leur existence qu'aux humains, il nous permettent de nous dissimuler au reste du monde. Vous y compris.

— Mais pourquoi vous cacher plus que les Avanakï eux mêmes ? Vous avez pourtant l'air de mieux vous défendre !

— Notre village ne compte que quelques carnivores comme nous. La grande majorité sont de paisible herbivores sans défense. Et puis nous sommes tous en quelques sorte en voie d'extinction. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont été tués par des humains et certains se sont entre tués aussi : vous savez ce que c'est d'être carnivore…

— Je vois… Et vous pensez que ça peut avoir un lien avec l'attaque des Gators ? Les Avanakï nous ont dit ne pas savoir pourquoi mais… Ils n'ont peut-être pas tout dit…

— Oui. Ils ont respecté leur serment de garder le secret. Il se trouve que si les Avanakï sont un jour exterminés, leurs enchantements cesseront et nous seront alors parfaitement visibles, que ce soit aux yeux surnaturels ou humains. Et croyez moi cela pourrait causer notre perte. Nous avons quelques contacts parmi des créatures garou, comme vous, en ville qui nous tiennent au courant de l'évolution extérieure. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises… Un marché noir est en place depuis plus d'un siècle et prend de l'ampleur. Vous connaissez le trafique d'êtres humains ? Et bien sachez qu'en parallèle le trafique de créatures surnaturelles n'a jamais été aussi florissant ! Ce sont principalement des carnivores sans scrupules qui achètent de la viande d'herbivores pour se nourrir. Il y a aussi le commerce d'apothicaire qui nécessite les ossements de telle ou telle espèce… Cela parait peut-être un peu vague mais c'est un trafique très organisé. Certains humains sont même dans la combine. Alors imaginez un instant que l'on apprenne l'existence de notre village, peuplé uniquement de créatures rarissimes et en voie d'extinction ! Notre survie se mesurerais en semaines… Et je pense que le commanditaire a du entendre quelques légendes et a voulu s'en assurer. Ce doit être quelqu'un d'important pour embaucher des Gators sur une simple rumeur.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Si on se contente de tuer les Gators il se dira qu'il avait raison et n'arrêtera jamais…

— Oui… C'est pour ça qu'il faut faire parler notre prisonnier dès qu'il se réveillera. Nous avons besoin de savoir qui est le commanditaire.

Nous nous asseyons alors autour d'un petit feu de camps que font nos nouveaux amis. Nous avons besoin de nous reposer et de laisser blessures cicatriser lentement. Nous en profitons pour en apprendre d'avantage sur ces nouvelles créatures. Si le nom qui définit notre catégorie est « garou », le leur est « Wesen ». Il s'applique à toutes les espèces ayant leur morphologie. Qu'ils soient tigres, léopards, tortues, chevaux, etc. Je remarque aussi que leurs mains ont un aspect plus proche de l'homme que nous. Les doigts sont agiles et ont une bonne dextérité. Les seules différences sont le pelage et les griffes qui prolongent la dernière phalange.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de les détailler d'avantage : notre prisonnier reprends connaissance !

— Regardez ! dit Thomas. Il bouge.

Nous nous levons et nous déplaçons vers le Gator :

— Tes amis sont morts, commence Max. Et nos deux amis seraient ravis de faire de même avec toi. Mais nous savons que tu as rencontré le Commanditaire. Et que tu as des informations. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle ta vie a un peu de valeur. C'est bon pas la peine de nous rendre le travail plus difficile. Tu sais que nos amis ici ne désirent que te tuer. Alors si tu nous fais gagner du temps, on te détache et tu auras une longueur d'avance sur eux.

— Bien bien, dit le Gator terrifié. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais si vous me laissez partir. Le Commanditaire, c'est un Lowen, un Lion-garou. Il gère un grand trafique de créatures surnaturelles. Il nous a payé pour détruire ce village mais c'est tout ce que je sais je vous le jure. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il vous veut. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a vraiment payé très cher et qu'il sera surement prêt à recommencer. Il a dit qu'on avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ah attendez ! On nous a dit qu'il était arrivé en avion depuis Panamà, la capitale du pays de même nom.

Il nous regarde avec des yeux presque suppliants, espérant que son petit excès de zèle lui permettra de sauver sa vie. Il ne sait plus qui regarder entre nous et les Wesen.

— C'est tout ce dont nous aurons besoin. Merci Gator, tu mérites que je te libère. Je te conseille de courir vite.

Ses liens défaits, il ne perds pas une minute et bondit en direction de la forêt. Il est dans sa forme animale avant d'atteindre les premiers arbres. Je me retourne vers les autres et vois que les Wesen sont sur le point de partir eux aussi. Leurs pattes arrières en flexion, muscles bandé, ils attendent encore quelques secondes et après avoir échangé un regard, ils s'élancent à toute vitesse à la poursuite du Gator ! Tant pis… Sa vie ne m'est pas vraiment importante après tout. Je ne voulais juste pas l'exécuter lâchement.

— Bon, nous savons où est le Commanditaire. Panamà est un bon choix pour un trafiquant : des milliers de portes-conteneurs transitent par le canal chaque jour. Il peut donc aisément transporter ses marchandises et créatures surnaturelles…

— On fait quoi maintenant ? demande Thomas. Des idées ?

— Heu… On pourrait aller le voir pour le menacer, propose Julien.

— Si on fait ça, il ne fera que redoubler de moyen pour détruire les Avanakï, dis-je. Rappelle toi qu'il est un trafiquant puissant et qu'il voit là une source de richesse immense. Et puis il n'aura pas peur de quelques Loups-garous crois moi… Non il faut le mettre hors-jeu. L'empêcher de nuire.

— Le tuer ? demande Julien.

— C'est une solution. Cet homme est très loin d'être innocent. Il mériterait un peine adaptée… Mais je ne veux donner la mort qu'en dernier recours. Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers mais nous savons nous défendre.

— Et pourquoi pas l'emprisonner ? suggère Max. Si on pouvais le ramener au village refuge, les Wesen n'auraient pas de problèmes pour le retenir prisonnier non ?

— Pourquoi pas… Mais comment faire ? Comment le capturer et l'emmener jusqu'ici ? Je suis pas sûr qu'il va nous accompagner gentiment…

— Je ne sais pas encore...

— Ça me parait être une bonne idée si nous y arrivons, tranchais-je alors.

Nous prenons donc la décision de retourner voir Cassandra et les Avanakï, pour leur exposer nos idées. Les deux Wesen ne sont pas encore revenus mais je suis certain qu'ils pourront nous rattraper sans problèmes lorsqu'ils en auront envie. Nous reprenons donc no affaires et marchons sur le chemin emprunté lors de notre premier passage. Cette fois nous faisons plus attention à la vie qui nous entoure : les plantes de cette partie de la forêt doivent être masquées par les capacités des Avanakï car jamais je n'avais vu de plantes aussi multicolores, aux formes extravagante, ni même une telle faune, avec des petits animaux et insectes très originaux. On dirait que les animaux ici sont des croisements entre des animaux de notre monde ! Des petits canards avec une carapace de tortue, des lièvres avec un queue d'écureuil, des poulets-cochons, etc. Au fil de ces découvertes, nous avançons, jusqu'à arriver au village refuge des Avanakï. Nous sommes accueillis en héros par ce tout petit peuple, Cassandra nous rejoint et se réjouit que nous soyons tous en vie.

Peu après, nous allons voir le chef en privé, accompagné de quelques conseillers. Nous lui décrivons ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'attaque du village, notre rencontre avec les Wesen ainsi que les informations que le dernier Gator nous a donné. Le Chef appuie le fait que nous sommes vraiment chanceux d'avoir pu rencontrer les Wesen et ajoute qu'ils ne sont vraiment pas porté sur les relations avec les étrangers. Nous décidons alors de les informer de nos plans pour le Lowen. Ils sont réticents à l'idée d'intervenir mais comprennent bien vite qu'il n'ont pas d'autre choix. Nous devons le stopper, ne serait-ce que pour porter un coup au marché noir du surnaturel. La décision est prise de prendre la route de Panamà accompagné d'un petit groupe de chasseurs Avanakï qui nous aideront à neutraliser le Lowen. Les Wesen n'interviendront pas, pour ne pas risquer de révéler leur existence à d'avantage de monde.

« Adieu, jeune Alpha », me transmet le Chef.

— Adieu, vous pouvez nous faire confiance, nous neutraliserons la menace qui plane sur vous.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Veillez à ce que les chasseurs que je vous confie ne soient pas vus par qui que ce soit »

Nous passons encore quelques minutes dans le village, laissant aux trois chasseurs le temps de dire au revoir. Nous rentrons alors jusqu'à nos voitures qui nous attendent sagement à l'orée de la forêt depuis plusieurs jours. Les chasseurs vont maintenant évoluer en terrain inconnu : ils ne sont jamais sortis de leur forêt. Heureusement ils sont vraiment petits et pourront donc aisément se dissimuler dans nos véhicules lorsque nous nous déplacerons.


	12. Chapitre XII : Panamà

Chapitre XII : Panamà

Aujourd'hui nous partons. Notre plan est simple : aller jusqu'à Panamà, chercher un possible revendeur de produits surnaturels et se servir de lui pour remonter le réseau jusqu'au Lowen. Les chasseurs Avanakï ont préparé des fléchettes enduites de substance paralysante. Ça nous sera utile pour le capturer.

Ouais bon… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Surtout que même si on le rencontre, il ne sera certainement pas seul et sans défense !

Sur la route tout est plutôt monotone, les chasseur communiquent avec nous par la pensée. Mais ils nous posent peu de questions. Ils ne sont pas très bavards… Enfin, ça ce comprend, ils sont préoccupés par la protection de leur village. Cassandra essaye quand même de leur tirer quelques informations qu'elle note précieusement dans un calepin en attendant de pouvoir implémenter le Livre de Chaman qui se transmet dans sa famille de mère en fille.

Nous arrivons en fin de soirée, douze heures plus tard, dans la ville de Panamà. Nous allons adopter la même méthode qu'à San José, à savoir : se promener innocemment en ville la nuit et tenter de repérer un quelconque signe d'activité surnaturelle. Ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps vu la puissance du trafic surnaturel ici. Nous progressons donc dans les quartiers de Santa Anna et de la Calidonia. Il fait déjà sombre et les rues sont beaucoup moins peuplées qu'à San José. Il semblerait que nous soyons au bon endroit : si une population se retranche chez elle c'est sans aucun doute dû à des créatures surnaturelles. Un bruit nous parvient alors, mêlé à une odeur fétide. Nous avançons prudemment et arrivons devant une petite maison avec jardin. Les bruits ne sont vraiment pas normaux et nous décidons de jeter un oeil. Je me transforme en silence et je ma taille me permet alors de regarder par dessus la petite palissade. Sous mes yeux, une créature que j'arrive difficilement à identifier est en train de se nourrir d'une carcasse d'animal. La scène est sanglante et répugnante. Je redeviens humain et explique la situation :

— Il y a une créature surnaturelle derrière cette palissade. En plein festin on dirait ! Mais je saurais pas vous dire quelle espèce ni quel animal elle mange…

— On fait quoi du coup ?

— Je propose qu'on y aille et qu'on lui pose quelques questions à la façon Loup-Garou. Si elle est capable de se procurer une carcasse animale, elle doit être au minimum en contact avec le trafic local. Ça nous fera un début.

En deux temps trois mouvements, nous sommes tous sous forme animale et nous escaladons la palissade. Une fois dedans, nous sommes assez rapides pour encercler la créature avant qu'elle ne s'échappe… A moins qu'elle n'essaye pas de s'échapper… Eh bien oui, elle est bien trop occupé à étancher sa soif de sang qu'elle ne semble même pas nous avoir vu ! Max s'impatiente et l'attrape par les épaules pour la plaquer au sol. Elle est plutôt petite, pas plus grande qu'un humain. De près, je pense voir les traits d'une hyène. La créature reprend ses esprits immédiatement ! Apeurée par notre nombre, elle jappe et reprend rapidement forme humaine involontairement. C'est une jeune femme, au style un peu rebel et pas très féminin. J'en profite et fais de même pour pouvoir communiquer.

— Non non ne me tuez pas ! supplie-t-elle.

— On est pas là pour te tuer, pas forcément. Tu mangeais quoi tout à l'heure ? je demande.

— Ça ? C'est une Vache de Merigold. Si vous la voulez elle est à vous !

— Et où te l'es-tu procurée ?

— Ben chez Marcus ! Vous êtes pas du coin vous hein ?

Je ne prend pas le temps de répondre. Je veux maintenir le flot de questions en continu :

— Dis-m'en plus sur Marcus. On le trouve où ? Il fournit quoi ? Et à qui ?

— D'accord d'accord mais demandez à votre brute de me lâcher !

Je fais signe à Max de retirer ses griffes de son torse.

— Marcus c'est un des grossistes de la ville pour les surnaturels comme nous. Il fournit toute sorte de marchandises pour des demandes particulières : de la nourriture en quantité ou d'origine surnaturelle également, des médicaments spéciaux pour certaines de nos maladies, etc. Il y a aussi tout un étal d'équivalent de médecine chinoise.

— Intéressant… Et on le trouve où ?

Étrangement elle se montre coopérante et nous indique sur une carte le chemin à suivre. Selon elle, des marchands comme Marcus connaissent les risques et doivent assurer leur propre protection. En tant que cliente, nous aider ou non ne lui fait aucune différence. On quitte le lieu quelques minutes plus tard. Direction chez Marcus. Elle nous a indiqué un marché, un genre de bazar, où Marcus tient boutique. Sa petite boutique de poissonnier sert à donner le change, mais sous son étale il a une trappe et une cave dans laquelle il entrepose tous ses produits de contrebande.

Une fois sur place on entre en contact, il nous traite comme de simples clients, par habitude :

— Que puis-je pour vous messieurs ? Regardez moi ces thons et ces dorades ! Frais de ce matin !

— Oui… Mais on cherche quelque chose de plus… Exotique… De quoi rassasier une meute de "loups"…

— Ohh… Je vois… Suivez-moi, nous dit-il en baissant le store de son magasin.

Il pousse nonchalamment le bric-à-brac qui encombre le passage et ouvre une large trappe qui mène au sous-sol. Il s'y enfonce en premier et allume la lumière. Nous descendons alors les uns après les autres en refermant la trappe derrière nous. L'endroit est bien plus grand que ce que je pensais ! Il dépasse largement les dimensions du magasin au dessus !

— C'est un vrai supermarché que vous avez là !

— Oh c'est bien le minimum quand on voit le flot de non-humains qui circule par ici… Que faites-vous ici d'ailleurs ? Tourisme ? Affaires ? Famille ?

— On est là pour visiter, réponds Thomas. Et si possible rencontrer d'autres non-humains, on est curieux de découvrir d'autres espèces que la nôtre !

— Ah ça ! C'est pas c'qui manque ici ! Alors de quoi avez-vous besoin exactement ?

— Je pense qu'on va jeter un oeil et on vous dira quand on aura trouvé notre bonheur, lui dis-je.

— Bien sûr. Je remonte à ma boutique. Toquez sur la trappe quand vous voudrez que je redescende, dit-il en disparaissant à l'étage.

On se disperse à travers les rayons de ce magasin pour le moins atypique. Je vois de-ci de-là des herbes aromatiques aux formes biscornues, des ingrédients de médecine traditionnelle, des aliments plus ou moins douteux comme des scorpions séchés, des algues en bocal, etc. Il y a même une section avec de petits animaux en cages (lapins, souris, etc..) sûrement à destination de créatures reptiliennes !

Je cherche un plan pour amener Marcus à nous donner des informations sur l'homme que nous cherchons. Celui qui est à la tête du traffic du Panamà…

Le menacer ? Oui mais comment ? Aucun moyen de pression… Peut-être plus simplement… oui c'est ça ! Je remonte les escalier et donne quelques coups sur la trappe. Quelques minutes après, elle s'ouvre, laissant redescendre Marcus.

— Alors ? Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

— Non malheureusement… On va devoir se contenter de nourriture humaine pour le moment. Rien ne nous faisait trop envie… Par contre je me suis posé une question, comment vous vous faites pour vous procurer votre stock ? J'imagine que tout ne vient pas de Panamà, si ?

— Tout juste ! On profite des livraisons par bateau pour se faire livrer les marchandises.

— "On" ? Qui d'autre est sur le marché du non-humain ?

— Ben y a Jean Rivenar et Paul-le-Boiteux qui ont comme moi leur boutique dans d'autres coin de la ville et celui qui nous approvisionne c'est Le Seigneur. Il dirige tout le trafique de marchandises (plus ou moins légales) non-humaines. Ça va des plantes médicinales à la nourriture vivante en passant pas les esclaves, etc.

A ce moment j'hésite… Je sens la même tension chez mes loups : dois-je poser des questions sur Le Seigneur et paraître louche ou ne rien dire et risquer de louper une occasion d'avoir des informations ? Max me devance dans ma réflexion :

— Et vous savez s'il recrute des hommes de main ? demande-t-il. Par ce qu'on commence à être limite niveau argent sur le voyage…

— Lui je ne sais pas mais moi j'aurais bien besoin de vos service pendant quelques heures demain ! Attention je ne paye pas des fortunes mais suffisamment j'espère pour vous aider, répond-t-il.

— Dites m'en plus… lui dis-je d'un air intéressé.

— Je vous parlais à l'instant du Seigneur, qui contrôle les imports de marchandise. Et bien il se trouve qu'il prend une grosse part de nos bénéfices, dans les 25% ! Et il se trouve aussi que j'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain, dans l'espoir de renégocier à la baisse cette taxe. Et si vous m'accompagnez, quatre loups comme vous pourriez me donner plus de crédibilité et de prestance.

— Vous voulez qu'on soit vos gardes du corps ?

— Oui en quelque sorte… Je vous propose 450 Balboas * pour la journée. Ça vous intéresse ?

— On va y réfléchir et je reviens vous dire ça d'ici ce soir.

Nous sortons de la boutiques avec un encas généreusement offert par Marcus au passage, en guise de bonne foi. Je dis à mes loups qu'il faut rapidement retourner à l'hôtel où Cassandra et les Avanakïs nous attendent. Nous devons discuter rapidement de la suite des évènements et décider d'un plan.

Une fois arrivés sur place, nous faisons un rapide compte rendu de la situation et je propose une idée :

— On accepte l'offre de Marcus, on en profite pour s'introduire chez Le Seigneur. On passe les contrôles et une fois dans son bureau on se transforme pour neutraliser les gardes s'il y en a. Le problème c'est pour emmener les Avanakïs avec nous sans que personne ne les remarque... Vu leur taille et leur poids on pourrait les dissimuler dans des sac à dos mais ils vont pas nous laisser entrer sans fouiller les sacs... A moins que...

Je regarde les Avanakïs et leur demande s'ils peuvent faire en sorte d'être invisible. Dans la seconde qui suit il n'y a plus trace d'eux sur le lit où ils étaient assis ! Même le dessus de lit est complètement lisse, comme si aucun poids n'appuyait dessus. C'est vraiment stupéfiant !

« Pour nous dissimuler nous agissons directement sur l'esprit des personnes qui nous entourent. Techniquement nous sommes toujours bien visibles mais nous envoyons une image différente à votre cerveau, qui remplace la réalité. »

— Génial ! Vous passerez inaperçus même si on se fait fouiller !

« Précisément. »

Bon c'est pas le meilleur plan mais c'est le seul qu'on ait… Je regarde mes loups, Cassandra et les Avanakïs. Ils ont placé leur confiance en moi mais connaissent les risques. Ils savent qu'on ne peut pas tout prévoir et qu'il faudrait un coup de chance pour que tout fonctionne. Mais ils m'ont l'air déterminés à aller jusqu'au bout. Coûte que coûte.


	13. Chapitre XIII : Le Seigneur

Chapitre XIII : Le Seigneur

Je suis retourné voir Marcus en début de soirée et nous nous sommes entendus sur le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous. Le Seigneur habite dans une villa, à l'extérieur de la ville, entourée par un grand terrain, partiellement recouvert par une forêt tropicale.

Nous sommes arrivés un peu avant Marcus, les Avanakïs se sont dissimulés dans nos sacs et nous sommes prêts.

Lorsqu'il nous a rejoint nous nous sommes avancés vers la grille où deux vigiles en arme nous ont arrêtés pour nous fouiller, contrôler nos identités et nous escorter jusqu'à la villa. Bon… Les voitures sont à l'extérieur de la palissade donc impossible de s'enfuir avec… En revanche cette grande forêt pourrait nous permettre de nous échapper avec notre précieux colis.

Une fois entrés dans la villa, je constate un certain nombre de vigiles postés ici et là. Tous armés de fusils automatiques ou d'arme de poing. Nous montons un grand escalier de pierre en colimaçon et arrivons devant le bureau de Seigneur.

Mes loups et moi restons silencieux tout du long. En effet nous sommes sensés faire de la figuration plus qu'autre chose… Comme nous en avons discuté hier soir à l'hôtel, nous allons laisser Marcus négocier et obtenir — ou pas… — son arrangement, avant de passer à l'action. Après tout, il nous offre une porte d'accès royale, il mérite bien son bout de papier justifiant son arrangement…

Le bureau du Seigneur est une vraie représentation de son empire : deux larges battants de bois en guise de porte d'entrée, un sol en parquet massif, une décoration très coloniale, avec quelques trophées sur les murs, du marbre, etc. Il y a aussi un grand balcon qui donne sur la forêt ! Parfait, ça sera notre porte de sortie.

Une fois rentrés, les deux gardes qui nous accompagnaient se postent à l'extérieur et ferment les portes. Empêchant quiconque d'entrer… Et de sortir…

— Bienvenu cher Marcus ! dit Le Seigneur.

— Monseigneur… répond-t-il en se courbant légèrement.

— Alors, que voulais tu me demander ?

— Et… Et bien vous savez… Vous nous demandez 25% de notre revenu en échange des approvisionnements et… et avec les temps qui courent, les frais augmentent, vous savez et…

Voyant le pauvre marchand perdre ses moyens devant ce "Seigneur", je me racle discrètement la gorge pour rappeler à Marcus que nous sommes là avec lui et qu'il n'a pas à se sentir en danger. Il reprend :

— Voilà, ce que je voudrais serait de baisser la taxe de 25% à 20% !

— Quoi ?! rugit le Lowen. Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? hein ?

A ce moment je dois avouer avoir décroché de la conversation alors que Marcus expliquait comment baisser les prix pouvait attirer plus de client, etc... Ce sur quoi je me focalisais était sur l'enchaînement des évènements à venir : faire discrètement intervenir les Avanakïs pour endormir le Lowen, se transformer et l'emporter avec nous par dessus la balustrade et courir vers la forêt pour parcourir le plus de distance possible avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée !

Ah ! Le Lowen vient de taper du poing sur la table… Il semble imperméable aux revendications de Marcus… Il va falloir intervenir maintenant avant qu'il ne nous fasse expulser par ses vigiles !

Je fais un signe de la tête à Max et Julien qui portent les sac à dos où se trouvent les Avanakïs. A leur tour ils donnent le signal en appuyant légèrement sur leur sac.

Je vis alors les sacs s'ouvrir tout seuls. Les Avanakïs se sont dissimulés. Quelques secondes plus tard une fléchette se loge dans le cou du Lowen qui y porte instinctivement la main ! Il cherche à comprendre, incrédule, d'où elle peut bien venir. Ses paupières s'alourdissent, il va tomber dans les vapes.

— Vite ! Dis-je à Thomas, attrape-le avant qu'il touche le sol ! S'il fait du bruit on sera démasqué !

Thomas se transforme alors et bondit pour réceptionner le Seigneur, de justesse. . Heureusement, le Lowen ne s'est pas transformé ! Il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile à transporter... Thomas le porte sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de patates.

Nous nous transformons à notre tour : il est temps de faire notre révérence et de partir d'ici au plus vite. Je fais signe à mes loups de sauter par dessus la balustrade du balcon et de foncer vers la forêt.

C'est à ce moment que je vois Marcus... Le pauvre essaye encore de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer... Il est complètement figé ! Tant mieux pour nous, il n'a pas encore donné l'alerte. Je saute à mon tour par dessus la balustrade et atterris quelques mètres plus bas dans du gravier. Je m'élance aussitôt à la suite de mes Loups. Pauvre Marcus me direz-vous ? Très honnêtement je ne me soucie guère de son sort : c'est un marchand de produits illégaux qui savait dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Ce genre de personne doit prendre ses responsabilités quand les choses ne tournent plus à son avantage.

Assez, parlé de lui, j'ai franchi la cinquantaine de mètres qui me séparaient de l'orée de la forêt quand j'entends le sifflement d'une balle sur ma droite, qui va se loger dans un arbre dans un éclat de bois. Je continue sans me retourner, je suis plus ou moins à l'abri des arbres maintenant.

Je vois au loin mes Loups en train de m'attendre, pour que je les guide. Arrivés à leur niveau, nous reprenons notre course jusqu'à arriver près d'une route. On peut d'autres garous qui courent derrière nous. Il faut qu'on arrive à les semer... Deux options s'offrent à nous : trouver un endroit pour nous cacher ou compter sur notre endurance en espérant qu'elle leur est supérieure.

Au bout de vingt minutes à pleine vitesse, les bruits de course derrière nous ont réduits et finissent par s'arrêter. Nous poursuivons encore quelques minutes afin de bien les distancer. Alors que nous arrivons par chance au bord d'une route, nous redevenons humain et j'en profite pour appeler Cassandra, pour qu'elle vienne nous récupérer aussi vite que possible. Tant pis pour la voiture de location que nous avons laissé devant la villa du Seigneur, la société de location ira la chercher elle-même...

Aussitôt Cassandra arrivée, on monte tous en voiture avec le Seigneur toujours inconscient que l'on a mit dans le coffre, après lui avoir réinjecté une dose de somnifère Avanakï. Nous rentrons.


	14. Chapitre XIV : Retour à la maison

Chapitre XIV : Retour à la maison

Il nous faut maintenant retourner jusqu'au Costa Rica, et plus précisément jusqu'au village-refuge des Wesen. Cette étape ne devrait pas être trop difficile étant donné que le Lowen est toujours profondément endormi dans le coffre. Nous roulons donc tranquillement, savourant notre réussite et nous félicitant de notre efficacité. Les Avanakïs qui nous accompagnent sont beaucoup plus détendus et ouverts à la discussion qu'à l'aller et ils se révèlent très curieux de notre monde.

Après la quinzaine d'heures qui séparent le Panama du Costa Rica, nous arrivons à proximité de la forêt des Avanakïs. Nous sortons de la voiture et emmenons le Lowen avec nous. Nous avançons doucement, attendant d'être accueillis par les Dryas, petites sentinelles volantes des Avanakïs.

— Ils vont me manquer ces Avanakïs et ces Wesen, dit soudain Max.

— C'est vrai que leur communauté à l'air tellement agréable à vivre ! enchérit Thomas

— Et puis ils n'ont pas besoin de cacher leur vraie nature, ajoute Julien. Si on vivait ici on pourrait rester sous notre forme animale en permanence !

— Écoutez, leur dis-je, on peut pas rester vivre ici pour le moment. Mais rien ne nous empêche de revenir ici de temps à autre en vacance. Où même dans le futur certains d'entre vous pourrez vous installer ici pour de bon.

— D'accord chef, finit Max avec un sourire.

— Ah voilà les Dryas, suivons les !

Il nous faut encore quelques minutes de marches pour arriver au village des Avanakï : nous sommes bien ralenti à cause du Lowen endormit que nous transportons...

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'entrée du village, une foule nous y attend. A sa tête, le chef du village.

« Bon retour permis nous, chers Loups ! Nous attendions votre arrivé avec impatience ! »

— Merci ! Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que nous avons capturé le Lowen ! dis-je en pointant du doigt notre prisonnier. Je vous conseille d'appeler les Wesen au plus vite pour qu'ils s'occupent de lui.

« A ce propos, j'ai peur que les Wesen ne soient pas aussi prévenant que nous ou vous à l'encontre de ce trafiquant... Je crains qu'il ne soit le bouc-émissaire de leur colère... »

— Oh... vous savez, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de dormir ! Tant que je ne suis pas le bourreau... Et puis comme vous l'avez dit, c'est un trafiquant, de marchandises illégales, d'humains, de Wesen, le commanditaire d'assassinat, etc. Il est temps qu'il en paie le prix. Et je laisse le soin aux Wesen de le juger.

« Bon, ainsi soit-il. Je vais faire venir des Wesen pour l'emmener. »

Il fait signe à deux Avanakïs qui se dépêchent de quitter le village. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivent avec Dairen et Louka, les Wesen avec qui nous avions parlé la dernière fois.

— Bonjour ! On a un cadeau pour vous ! leur dis-je avec un sourire.

— Merci bien, nous saurons en prendre soin. Voudriez-vous venir passer un peu de temps dans notre village avant de partir ? Demande Dairen.

— Non malheureusement nous devons rentrer au pays... Mais nous reviendrons, soyez-en sûr ! Certains viendront peut-être même vivre parmi vous.

— Alors nous vous souhaitons bon retour de tout coeur, dit Louka. Encore merci pour votre aide.

Obligés de rentrer, nous devons tourner les talons et marchons en silence sur le chemin du retour. Ces vacances au Costa Rica ont été tout sauf reposantes mais elles ont été tellement enrichissante ! Je sens que le lien de meute entre nous est plus fort que jamais. Eux aussi doivent le sentir. Il me tarde de retrouver ma famille ainsi que le reste de la meute. Jaden était déjà presque rétabli quand nous sommes partis, j'imagine qu'il doit être en parfaite santé maintenant.

15h plus tard, nous sommes accueillis par nos familles à l'aéroport. Nous rentrons chez nous, faisions récit de nos vacances paradisiaques au Costa Rica (en oubliant d'aborder tout élément surnaturel bien sûr...) et le rythme de vie normal revient peu à peu.

Je dois maintenant me préparer à une toute autre épreuve : l'année de Terminale au lycée !

Fin.


	15. Chapitre Bonus I : Envoûté

Chapitre Bonus I : Envoûté

Aujourd'hui nous allons en ville. Nous proﬁtons enﬁn du soleil d'été en cette ﬁn Juillet ! Je suis entouré de mes plus proches amis, de mes frères de sang. Devenir une créature taillée pour la chasse, équipée pour tuée et redoutée dans l'univers surnaturel n'influence en rien le regard que les humains ont sur vous malheureusement… Sous notre forme humaine nous passons presque inaperçus parmi tous les touristes. Mais ça nous a changé à l'intérieur. Ça nous a donné confiance en nous, un sentiment d'appartenance à un groupe. On rigole beaucoup entre nous, certains proposant l'idée de tous se transformer au milieu de la galerie commerciale et de voir la réaction de la foule, d'autres attirés par les marchands de bonbons à cause de leur ﬂair, etc. Au bout d'une heure nous nous séparons. Certains vont rentrer chez eux et d'autres continuer de se balader en ville. Max, Jaden et moi allons rejoindre d'autres amis du lycée. Ce sont des humains et ils ne sont au courant de rien. C'est pour cela qu'on ne pouvait pas les rejoindre quand on était avec le reste de la meute.

Ça y est ils sont là ! Ils nous font signe de loin. Ils sont quatre : deux garçons et deux filles. Je connais les trois premiers mais pas la dernière, c'est une amie de Jaden il me semble. Notre vue est plus précise que celle des humains et à cette distance je peux déjà voir les détails de son visage. Je n'arrive pas à en détacher mon regard : des traits fins, de longs cheveux légèrement ondulés avec des teintes rousses flamboyantes, un sourire qui tend à être communicatif même à cette distance, un regard profond et pétillant et quelques tâches de rousseur sur le visage qui lui donne un air adorable. Le reste de son corps est à l'image de son visage, élancé, élégant, des mains délicates et des courbes en harmonie avec son corps. Jaden me donne un petit coup de coude :

— Alors ? On dirait que le loup a faim ! dit-il.

— Et il a trouvé une belle proie ! rajoute Max.

— Elle s'appelle Claire, reprend Jaden. Je la connais depuis quelques années et t'as de la chance, il me semble qu'elle est célibataire…

— ...

Je préfère garder le silence, c'est tout juste si j'entends ce qu'ils me disent. Impossible de détacher mon regard de... Claire.

Une fois qu'ils sont à notre niveau, les salutations et présentations s'imposent. Claire ne connaissant ni Max ni moi, elle vient nous faire la bise. Lorsqu'elle est toute proche de moi, son odeur emplit l'air de mes poumons. Ça y est, je suis accroc... On m'en avait parlé mais je ne l'avais pas cru... Thomas, en couple avec Émilie, et Max, en couple avec Natacha, m'ont dit que leur odorat avait eu des réactions différentes en présence de certaines filles. C'est comme si ce sens aussi entrait en compte dans l'attirance, au même titre que le physique d'une personne, le son de sa voix, etc... Il va falloir que je me me méfie : je suis en société avec des humains ! Je peux pas laisser mes instincts prendre le dessus et me laisser enivrer par son odeur...

Heureusement ma rêverie n'a durée que quelques secondes et est passée inaperçue... pour les humain... Enfin bon, on va s'installer à la table d'un café du centre ville pour discuter et passer l'après midi.

Il commence à se faire tard et les deux heures passées tous ensemble ont été un vrai délice ! De nombreux fou rires, des sujets intéressants et... Claire... C'est fou comme sa seule présence me fait me sentir bien ! Je la connais depuis quelques heures mais je me sens déjà bien en sa présence. Malheureusement il est l'heure de rentrer et je marche avec Max jusqu'à chez moi.

— Elle t'as envoûté ma parole ! me dit-il. Faudra qu'elle me donne son secret pour capter aussi bien ton attention !

— Tu as senti son odeur ?

— Oui. Enfin, pas plus que celle des autres quoi. Mais si c'est ça qui t'as fasciné tu sais ce que ça veut dire non ?

— Oui enfin je la connais à peine et puis je suis sur qu'elle ne m'a pas accordé plus d'attention qu'aux autres...

J'essaye de minimiser parce que je commence à être gêné. J'ai beau être un Alpha, j'en reste pas moins un adolescent ! Je ne suis pas trop à l'aise quand on se mêle de mes sentiments. Et même si je sais que Max n'est pas dupe, c'est une façon subtile de le lui faire comprendre.


	16. Chapitre Bonus II : Hésitation

Chapitre II : Hésitation

"Salut !"

C'est le message que je viens de recevoir sur mon téléphone portable. C'est Claire. J'ai enregistré son numéro quand Jaden me l'a donné mais je n'avais pas encore osé lui parler.

Ça fait quelques jours maintenant depuis la sortie en ville et je suis étonné qu'elle ai récupéré mon numéro pour me contacter ! Au passage je me demande à qui elle l'a demandé... Passons... Je réponds rapidement et nous profitons du cadre plus privé de cette conversation pour mieux faire connaissance : elle est très sympathique et nous nous découvrons pleins de points communs.

C'est fou, elle est aussi expressive par message qu'en vrai, je peux presque voir son sourire et ses yeux pétillants juste en lisant ce qu'elle m'écrit.

Elle a l'air de m'apprécier aussi parce qu'elle me propose de nous revoir dans les jours qui suivent. J'accepte sans hésiter, au risque de paraître plus pressé que je voudrais le laisser paraître... Mais je réalise soudain que ma nature de Loup-garou et mon titre d'Alpha risquent de poser quelques problèmes dans ce genre de relation... Trop tard, elle a déjà reçu mon message et je ne peux pas trop reculer.

J'ai besoin de conseils ! Il faut que je demande à Thomas et Émilie comment fonctionne leur couple depuis qu'elle a découvert qu'il était un Loup-garou.

— Tu sais Alex, au début c'était pas évident, me dit Émilie. J'ai fait quelques cauchemars au début, où je me réveillait à ses côtés mais sous sa forme animale et où il tentait de me dévorer... Mais je m'y suis plutôt bien habituée par la suite. C'est comme tout, y a que l'inconnu qui fait peur. Une fois que j'ai compris comment il fonctionne je n'avais plus peur.

— Mais c'est peut être parce que ça faisait quelques mois qu'on était ensemble que ça s'est "bien" passé... ajoute Thomas. Je sais pas si vous allez vous mettre ensemble de suite mais si j'étais toi je prendrais mon temps avant de le lui dire. La laisser dans le secret n'est pas une bonne idée mais lui dire de suite n'en est pas une non plus... Tu es bien placé pour le savoir... La seule chose que je peux te conseiller c'est de la mettre en confiance, qu'elle sache vraiment quel type de gars tu es et qu'elle se sente en sécurité avec toi.

— Et puis après c'est pas si mal d'avoir une grosse peluche personnelle ! dit Émilie en se lovant contre son copain.

— Merci de vos conseils vous deux. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai aussi demander à Cassandra si je pouvais aller la voir.

Une fois arrivé chez elle, je lui expose le problème et les réponses qu'ont déjà proposé Thomas et Émilie. Elle réfléchit un moment et me dit :

— Si tu veux être avec elle il va falloir que tu fasses attention. Je te rappelle que tu as des responsabilités en tant qu'Alpha. En plus la prochaine pleine lune c'est dans trois semaines donc t'as pas intérêt à ce qu'elle soit dans les parages...

— Et selon toi je devrais lui dire ce que je suis ?

— Aussi tard que possible selon moi. Mais si tu te retrouves avec elle dans une situation de crise, essaye d'anticiper et préviens la rapidement. Dans tous les cas, il faut essayer d'éviter une situation comme celle de Thomas... Les surprises de ce genre je suis pas sur que ça plaise...

— Oui je ferais gaffe à ça.

Bon, j'espère vraiment pouvoir garder mon sang froid avec elle : entre son odeur et la pleine lune, mes instincts sont de plus en plus forts.

Mais bon, il faut que je me concentre sur le présent. Je suis en ville, je descend l'avenue commerçante, au milieu de la foule.

Je sens qu'elle arrive elle aussi. Je sais reconnaître son odeur, légèrement portée par le vent. Elle doit être en face de moi, à une cinquantaine de mètres. Je décide d'aller à sa rencontre en me fiant à mon odorat. Je suis absorbé par cette tâche et nous nous rentrons presque dedans après avoir contourné un groupe de touriste. Elle s'excuse rapidement et a l'air gênée.

— Désolé je ne t'avais pas vu arriver…

— C'est pas grave t'en fais pas pour ça j'suis assez costaud pour encaisser ! lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Nous marchons alors côte à côte en descendant l'avenue marchande. On en est pas encore à se tenir la main mais la tension est palpable ! Ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous manque mais on n'ose pas encore. La peur de briser ce moment si délicieux… Alors on discute de tout et de rien en marchant tranquillement. Arrivé au bout de l'allée marchande nous nous retrouvons dans un grand parc, une petite forêt dans la ville. Je propose qu'on s'assoie dans l'herbe pour se reposer. Elle accepte volontiers et à peine nous somme au sol, elle se lance : elle approche son visage, les yeux entrouverts, et m'embrasse dans un mélange de délicatesse et de timidité. Elle cesse le contact mais nos lèvres ne sont écartées que de quelques centimètres… Nous échangeons un regard complice et nous nous embrassons à nouveau, mais cette fois avec plus de fougue ! Ma main vient caresser sa nuque alors qu'elle me déséquilibre lentement pour que je me retrouve allongé sur le dos. Elle est à moitié allongée sur mon torse, à cheval sur moi, et elle pose sa tête contre mon coeur. Je n'ai pas besoin de me pencher sur elle pour savoir que son coeur bat aussi vite que le mien.

Un coeur qui bat vite nous rappelle notre faim de sang humain. Cette faim là j'ai depuis longtemps appris à la maîtriser. Ce n'est pas le cas du véritable « Appel du Sang » malheureusement… Rien qu'à y penser j'ai un frisson à la fois d'envie et de crainte… Claire doit s'en rendre compte car elle redresse la tête et me demande :

— Ça va ? Je t'ai senti frissonner…

— Oui ça va, la rassurais-je. J'apprécie juste le moment avec toi.

Je finis ma phrase en l'embrassant à nouveau. Nous restons allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore quelques dizaines de minutes avant de nous lever pour rentrer. Elle commençait à avoir froid et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle remarque plus que nécessaire à quel point mon corps est chaud en comparaison du sien. Pour le moment elle a prit ça à la rigolade et je réchauffe ses mains avec les miennes. Si la situation ne dure pas, ça ne devrait pas poser problème… Je la raccompagne chez elle et constate qu'elle aussi habite en bordure du bois du Chêne Blanc ! Pratique si je dois arriver ou partir rapidement, je pourrais faire une partie des déplacements sous ma forme animale. C'est ce que je fais d'ailleurs dès aujourd'hui, prétextant que le chemin vers chez moi est plus court en passant par les bois. J'espère seulement que je ne la croiserait pas en forêt et qu'elle n'est pas trop fan de randonnées…


	17. Chapitre Bonus III : La meute

Chapitre III : La meute

Ça fait une semaine depuis que Claire et moi nous sommes embrassés. Je suis retourné chez elle hier et j'en ai profité pour bien mémoriser quel secteur de la forêt lui correspondait. Je l'ai noté sur la grande carte que nous avons au foyer et où chacun peu ajouter des informations pour les autres loups : maison abandonnée, nouveau sentier de randonnée, zone de chasse, etc. Nous mettons un point d'honneur à bien mémoriser tous les endroits à risques pour éviter à tout prix de se faire surprendre.

Ben, Luc, Raphaël et moi sommes allé courir et chasser aujourd'hui. La force et la vitesse que nous développons quand nous sommes réunis nous procure une sensation grisante ! On a l'impression d'être invincibles ! On ne prend même plus la peine de chasser à l'ancienne, tapis dans les herbes, pour chasser nos proies : nous sommes tellement endurants et puissants que les biches et les chevreuils n'ont pas le temps d'aller bien loin avant que nos crocs saillants ne se referment sur eux… Nous dévorons à pleines dents nos proies et nous les enterrons profondément pour ne pas reproduire l'incident des chasseurs. Rassasiés et encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, nous prenons le chemin du retour vers le foyer. C'est alors qu'à mi-chemin j'entends un bruit de pas sur notre droite ! Je fais signe aux autres de s'arrêter et de rester silencieux. Avec le calme qui revient, je sais maintenant que le bruit est tout près et qu'il se rapproche rapidement. Un randonneur ! Avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire signe aux autres de redevenir humains, je vois une silhouette arriver de derrière un amas rocheux, en suivant le léger chemin de terre qui sillonne entre les arbres. À l'odeur je la reconnais immédiatement : c'est Claire… Elle fait un footing et lorsqu'elle relève la tête du sentier, elle nous voit : quatre Loup-garous au pelage noir, la fixant du haut de leur deux mètres. Je lis la terreur sur son visage et après une seconde de stupeur, elle fait demi-tour et s'enfuie en courant le plus vite possible ! Ben s'apprête à s'élancer à sa poursuite pour la ramener à nous et qu'on puisse lui expliquer la situation, comme nous avons déjà dû le faire deux fois auparavant, mais je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger. Je reprends forme humaine et mes Loups en font autant.

— Laisse. Je la connais. C'est ma petite amie…

— Elle avait pas l'air au courant à ce que j'ai vu, me répond Ben.

— Non, tu as raison… Je ne suis pas avec elle depuis longtemps alors j'hésite encore à tout lui dire. Mais après ce qu'elle a vu aujourd'hui, j'ai bien peur qu'elle vienne d'elle même m'en parler. En tout cas, ne vous en faites pas, je saurais gérer la situation. Un peu comme avec Thomas et Emilie.

— C'est toi qui vois ! me répond Raphaël. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit on est là pour toi !

Sur ce, nous reprenons forme animale et progressons en direction du foyer. J'ai immédiatement mis Cassandra et Thomas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé en les rassurant sur le fait qu'elle ne sait pas qui nous sommes et qu'elle viendra donc sûrement m'en parler prochainement.

Ou pas d'ailleurs… Cela fait deux fois que nous nous revoyons, une fois en ville et une fois chez moi. Elle fait comme si de rien n'était et ne m'a pas parlé de quoi que ce soit qui sort de l'ordinaire… Soit elle n'a pas assez confiance en moi pour me parler de ce qu'elle a vu, soit elle croit avoir halluciné. Une semaine après, je décide de la tester en lui proposant une balade en forêt. Elle me répond qu'elle n'est vraiment pas fan de la forêt de manière générale et que ses seules sorties en pleine nature sont des picnic en compagnie de ses parents. Cela m'étonnerais vraiment qu'elle se soit mise en tenu de sport et qu'elle fasse un footing pour rejoindre ses parents à un picnic en forêt… Mais bon, je ne peux rien lui dire sous peine d'être démasqué. J'ai décidé de laisser tomber et de continuer ma relation avec elle comme si de rien n'était. La tension monte en moi chaque jour un peu plus ! La pleine lune approche et notre « Appel du Sang » aussi. Pour simplifier les choses, Claire se fait de plus en plus câline quand nous nous voyons… C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ses câlins, ses bisous et ses caresses, mais je sens que plus ça va, moins j'arrive à contrôler mes pulsions et mes transformations !

La dernière fois, nous étions tous les deux allongés dans son lit et lorsque j'ai senti les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer, les os de ma main droite ont commencé à se déformer ! J'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle de moi et heureusement, Claire ne pouvait pas voir ma main. Sachant que ça allait devenir de difficile de lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps j'ai décidé de lui révéler notre existence. Mais je n'allais certainement pas le faire ici ou maintenant ! Il va falloir que je trouve un endroit plus… adapté…


	18. Chapitre Bonus IV : La vérité

Chapitre IV : La vérité

Je pense avoir trouvé un endroit. Même s'il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit idéal pour apprendre à un humain l'existence des Loup-garous, je pense que le foyer est le meilleur endroit à ma disposition. C'est un endroit calme, éloigné et où il n'y a pas grand monde puisqu'en semaine la plupart de mes Loups préfèrent reste chez eux. À deux jours de la pleine lune, les seuls à être présents seront Cassandra, Thomas et Emilie. Ils seront mon alibi et justifieront que j'amène Claire dans un endroit éloigné de la ville. Officiellement je veux lui présenter des amis et lui faire visiter l'endroit où nous venons pour nous détendre.

Lorsque nous arrivons ensemble au foyer, l'ambiance est étrange. Claire est surprise par la taille de la battisse et son aménagement intérieur alors que les autres et moi mêmes sommes tendus et anxieux de ce qu'il va se passer tout à l'heure… À la fin de sa petite visite, nous laissons les autres pour nous isoler dans la chambre que j'occupe souvent quand je dors ici.

— C'est magnifique cet endroit ! me dit-elle une fois de plus. Comment avez vous fait pour en devenir propriétaires ?

— Ce sont les parents de Thomas, qui sont assez riches, qui nous l'ont offert.

— Ah je vois. C'est génial de pouvoir venir entre vous ici !

— Oui ça a des avantages.

J'ai un peu de mal à répondre à ses questions tellement j'ai le trac… Malgré l'expérience que j'ai accumulé, j'ai plus peur maintenant que lorsque j'ai tout révélé à Max il y a presque un an maintenant…

— Ça va pas Alex ? Tu as l'air tendu… Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

— Oui… Et c'est pas évident à dire…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le lit et plaçant un bras dans mon dos. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

— Bon… Je me lance alors : Je sais que tu es allée faire un footing en forêt il y a plusieurs semaines.

— …

— Je sais aussi que tu y as vu des créatures étranges. Je me trompe ?

— Com… Comment tu sais ça ?

— Une de ces créatures c'était moi… Je ne suis pas dangereux et je ne te veux aucun mal, tu le sais. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. Je suis ce que l'on appelle un Loup-garou. Je peux me transformer en une créature mi-homme, mi-loup. Encore une fois, tu n'as pas à avoir peur…

Elle est complètement stupéfaite ! Mais bizarrement elle n'a pas l'air plus effrayée que ça… En tout cas beaucoup moins que l'autre jour dans laforêt ! Une fois la surprise passée, elle se colle contre moi et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends très bien ce que tu es…

— Tu… Comment c'est possible ?

Cette fois c'est à mon tour d'être stupéfait !

— Je suis moi aussi une créature surnaturelle… Je ne voulais pas non plus t'en parler parce que j'avais peur que tu t'en ailles… Mais maintenant je peux à mon tour te dire la vérité : je suis une Kitsune. Ma forme animale s'apparente à celle d'une renarde ou d'un fennec, autant que la tienne s'apparente à celle d'un loup. Si j'ai eu peur de vous dans la forêt c'est juste parce que je ne savais pas si vous étiez hostiles et aussi parce que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait d'autres créatures surnaturelles que mes parents et moi ! J'ai surtout été surprise en fait.

— Il faut croire que même ça on l'a en commun tous les deux ! lui dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou. Par contre il faut que je te prévienne, dans trois jours c'est la pleine lune. Je ne sais pas si pour vous c'est la même chose, mais pour les Loup-garous ça correspond à un « Appel du Sang » et nous devenons assez dangereux. C'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler maintenant. Je vais partir avec ma meute pour rester éloigné des habitations.

— Nous n'avons pas ce genre de réaction. En revanche, disons que nous devenons beaucoup plus… câlins… me dit-elle avec un sourire mutin avant de m'embrasser à son tour.

Nous roulons ensemble sur mon lit, contents de ne plus avoir à se cacher notre véritable nature ! Une heure plus tard, nous rejoignions Thomas, Emilie et Cassandra pour faire les présentations. Ils sont tout d'abord étonnés par le fait qu'elle ne soit pas humaine, puis fascinés par le fait de découvrir une nouvelle espèce. À la demande générale, elle se transforme devant nous. Elle est magnifique ! Son pelage est beige, avec un liseré blanc sur le contour des yeux et des oreilles. Son visage a conservé la même finesse : le juste milieu entre le fennec et le renard ! Elle a des yeux en amandes qui me fixent avec espièglerie et un sourire qui montre ses petites dents aiguisées. Elle n'a pas beaucoup grandi, contrairement à moi dans ma forme de loup. Ses pattes sont couvertes du même pelage beige et ses griffes sont à peine visibles. Gênée d'être observée, elle reprend forme humaine et rougit.

— C'est la première fois que je montre ma forme animale à quelqu'un d'autre que mes parents… dit-elle en souriant timidement.

— C'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas, la rassure Thomas. Tu verras qu'on s'y fait assez rapidement. Et puis tu verras rapidement que presque tout le monde dans ce foyer n'hésite pas à se transformer. C'est devenu normal entre nous.

— Oui j'imagine. Mais vous êtes nombreux ? Parce que même si je commence a bien connaître Alex, j'ignore tout de vous…

— Je vais rectifier ça ! répondis-je rapidement. Je suis un Alpha depuis combien… un an c'est bien ça Thomas ?

— Oui c'est à peu près ça oui.

— Et j'ai constitué ma meute qui compte onze Bêtas, repris-je. Je les ferais venir la prochaine fois pour que tu les rencontre. Ah et ce manoir que nous avons racheté et retapé c'est pour avoir un accès rapide à la forêt pour nos balades. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je passe par la forêt quand je pars de chez toi d'habitude.

— Je comprend mieux oui ! Et tu penses que je pourrais me joindre à vous lors de vos prochaines excursions ? J'ai jamais osé aller en forêt sous ma forme animale, de peur de rencontrer des humain…

— Bien sûr ! Tu es la bienvenue ! En plus je suis sur que tu pourras avoir plein de privilèges en tant que petite amie de l'Alpha ! ajoutais-je en riant franchement.

C'est dans un éclat de rire général que Ben et Luc arrivent dans la pièce. En reconnaissant Claire ils ont un air surpris puis se reprennent pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Je les appelle alors :

— Salut les gars ! Venez que je vous présente. Claire, je te présente Ben et Luc. Ils étaient avec moi la semaine dernière en forêt.

— Heu… Enchantés, disent les frères d'une même voix.

— Tu es au courant de tout ? lui demande Ben.

— Oui, ils viennent de m'expliquer qui vous étiez et comment fonctionne votre meute.

— Et c'est une jeune fille pleine de surprises ! ajoutais-je. N'est ce pas mon coeur ?

Avec un regard complice, elle se transforme alors rapidement dans sa forme animale, sous les yeux ébahis des frangins !

— Une nouvelle espèce ? C'est génial ! dit Luc.

— Oui, je suis une Kitsune. Et attention à vous messieurs ! Je fais partie de la meute et en plus je suis la petite amie de l'Alpha ! dit-elle en riant après être redevenue humaine.

Claire et moi disons au revoir à la bande et je la raccompagne à pieds jusqu'à chez elle.

— Tu penses que tes parents savent que vous n'êtes pas les seuls surnaturels ?

— Bonne question… Je le leur demanderais ce soir. Et peu importe leur réponse, tu penses que je devrais leur en dire plus sur toi ? Leur dire que tu sais pour moi et que tu as une meute ?

— Je pense qu'il faut attendre d'avoir la réponse à la première question avant d'envisager le reste. Mais ce que je te propose c'est que je vienne en bas de chez toi ce soir et s'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence des autres espèces ou qu'ils n'ont pas l'air hostiles à leur encontre, tu me feras signe et je viendrais en discuter avec vous. Je pense que le mieux si tu veux leur dire la vérité c'est que je sois à tes côtés.

— Tu as raison ! Bon, je te laisse, à ce soir !

Nous nous quittons sur un rapide baiser. Je retourne rapidement au manoir sous ma forme animale pour me détendre en attendant que le temps passe jusqu'à ce soir. J'en profite pour informer rapidement les Loups de ma meute qui ne sont pas encore au courant de l'existence de Claire ni de sa « particularité ». Ils sont ravis et curieux de cette nouvelle personnalité qui va s'intégrer dans notre groupe ! Content que ma meute l'accepte bien, je sens la fatigue m'envahir et je me laisse aller à une petite sieste. L'alarme de mon téléphone me réveille deux heures plus tard : il est l'heure de rejoindre Claire. Je me lève, ferme derrière moi la porte du foyer et me transforme rapidement pour m'élancer dans la forêt. J'arrive à proximité de chez Claire au bout de quelques minutes et reprend forme humain. Je m'assoie sur une vieille souche et sors mon téléphone de ma poche et vois qu'elle m'a déjà envoyé un message :

« Mes parents connaissent vaguement l'existence de d'autres espèces mais n'en n'ont jamais vu en vrai. Je leur ai parlé de toi et même s'ils sont surpris, ils ont hâte de te rencontrer pour en discuter ! Tu peux venir quand tu veux, je t'attends »

Je me relève alors et vais sonner à la porte. C'est elle qui m'ouvre la porte et me fait entre jusqu'au salon où m'attendent ses parents. Nous commençons à discuter, faire connaissance, comme des gens normaux le feraient. J'apprends que le père est un kitsune mais que la mère est humaine. C'est le père qui a transmit la mutation à Claire. Lui est chercheur en génétique, pas étonnant vu sa nature et sa femme travaille à la sécurité des services informatiques nationaux. Ils se mettent alors à me poser des question plus axées sur le surnaturel.

— Claire nous a dit que ta forme animale est celle d'un loup. Tu pourrais nous montrer ? demande le père. Les seules choses que je sais m'ont été dites par mes parents et eux même n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres espèces.

— Bien sur ! Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi de me transformer. Mais… J'ai un peu peur d'abimer les meubles autour de moi…

— Peu importe, et puis si tu te mets au milieu du salon tu ne devrais rien casser ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Je me déplace alors et entame la transformation. Même si les sensations ne sont pas vraiment agréables, je le fais beaucoup plus doucement que d'habitude pour qu'ils puissent observer et pour m'assurer que je ne prend pas trop de place. À la fin de ma transformation je mesure quand même plus de deux mètres et je dois courber légèrement le dos pour ne pas toucher le plafond avec la tête… Je me retourne doucement pour faire face aux trois autres personnes dans la pièce. Les deux parents m'observent avec un regard curieux tandis que Claire me fait un clin d'oeil charmeur.

— Si tu veux, tu peux reprendre forme humaine maintenant, me dit la mère de Claire.

— Merci, lui répondis-je après avoir fait ce qu'elle proposait.

— Et notre fille a aussi mentionné une meute, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, nous sommes douze, plus Cassandra notre chaman. C'est une humaine qui possède beaucoup de connaissances sur le monde surnaturel. Nous lui demandons conseil à chaque situation nouvelle. Et puis maintenant je devrais dire que nous sommes treize, dis-je en regardant ma moitié. Mes loups l'on bien accepté parmi nous il me semble. Et rassurez-vous, elle est en parfaite sécurité avec nous.

L'heure commence à tourner et ils m'invite à dîner avec eux. Pendant le repas je leur raconte brièvement les évènements marquants que j'ai vécu avec ma meute : le mandraquien, les Traqueurs, le voyage au Costa Rica, etc. Ils sont étonné que de si jeunes Loups aient pu vivre autant d'aventures et passer au travers comme nous l'avons fait. Le père, lui, s'inquiète un peu des Traqueurs… Il n'en avait jamais vraiment entendu parler et se demande si sa famille est en sécurité… Je lui assure que j'ai fait passer le message et qu'ils ne risquent pas de revenir de si tôt !

Je pars de chez eux vers onze heure et demi, pour rentrer dormir chez moi. Je marche tranquillement en forêt quand j'entends un bruit de feuillages derrière moi ! Je me retourne mais ne vois rien. Sous cette forme humaine, mes sens sont développés mais moins précis… De plus, mes yeux sont parfaitement normaux et je ne vois presque rien à la seule lueur de la lune… Bizarre… Peut-être que parler des Traqueurs avec les parents de Claire m'a rendu parano. Ce n'est surement que le bruit du vent dans les branchages. Alors que je m'apprête à reprendre mon chemin, une masse me plaque au sol ! Je me retourne sur le dos et je vois ma moitié, sous sa forme animale, avec un grand sourire ! Elle m'a eu… Je rigole alors à mon tour en la serrant dans mes bras. Après quelques minutes, je lui fait un petit bisous sur le bout du museau avant que nous nous séparions vraiment cette fois.

Je me réveille et vois un message sur mon téléphone. Il est de Claire. Elle me dit qu'à la suite de notre discussion à table hier, ses parents ont pris la décision de quitter la ville… Ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi mais ils pensent être plus en sécurité vis à vis des Traqueurs s'ils sont en mouvement et bougent de ville en ville… Je sais très bien ce que cela signifie : nous ne nous reverrons sans doute jamais…

Elle aussi a l'air d'avoir le coeur brisé et regrette de ne pas avoir eu le temps de me dire au revoir !

Je suis fou de rage !

Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ?

J'aurais pu le convaincre un peu plus qu'il n'y a aucun risque…

Fin.


End file.
